So lange ich lebe
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Es sollten die langersehnten Flitterwochen von Christin und Tim werden, doch ihre einst fröhliche Reise in den Kongo sollte weit aus mehr Gefahren bergen, als nur die wilden Tiere Afrikas.
1. Prolog

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Es war einer dieser wunderschönen warmen und sonnigen Tage, als ich gerade die Treppe des kleinen Mietshauses in der Labradorstraße 26 hinunter lief, um die Post aus unserem Briefkasten zu holen. Begleitet wurde ich dabei von dem weißen Fox Terrier meines Mannes, der den Namen Struppi trug. Manchmal, wenn ich ihn so betrachtete, musste ich gestehen das der Name auf Grund der leicht gelockten Fellform gut zu ihm passte. Der Vierbeiner war eine unglaublich treue Seele und begleitete meinen Mann und mich überall hin wo es uns hin verschlug. Er war ein unglaublich cleveres Tier und schubste gelegentlich sowohl meinen Mann als auch mich in die richtigen Richtungen, wenn wir bei unseren Ermittlungen uns in einer Sackgasse glauben. Selten habe ich solch ein intelligentes Tier gesehen und hin und wieder ertappe ich mich bei dem Gedanken dass Struppi wie ein Mensch ist. Na ja, aber so denken wohl alle Besitzer die ein Tier zu Hause haben das ihnen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Sie sehen es als Familienmitglied an und einige Handlungen ihrer Vierbeiner empfinden sie eben als menschlich.

Oh, welch frevelhaftes Verhalten, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Christin Helena Haddock. Ich bin, wie mein Nachname es bereits vermuten lässt, das einzige Kind meines Vaters Kapitän Archibald Haddock. Zur Zeit lebe ich mit meinem Mann Tim, wir haben uns vor gut vier Monaten das Ja-Wort gegeben, in dessen Wohnung. Das tun wir in der Regel nur, wenn Tim es wieder in die Innenstadt verschlägt, um für die Zeitung zu arbeiten. Er ist schließlich Reporter, obwohl er mir persönlich manchmal eher wie ein Detektiv vor kommt. Aber das ist auch kein Wunder, denn er jagt die berüchtigtsten Gangster der Welt, zerschmettert mit seinem Scharfsinn ganze Verbrechensorganisationen und rettet Staatsoberhäupter vor schlimmen Schicksalen. Ich habe so einige Reporter kennen gelernt und keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur im Ansatz das geleistet was mein Mann an Leistung bisher erbracht hatte. Nun, um ganz ehrlich zu sein hielt ich bis zu meiner Begegnung mit Tim absolut gar nichts von Reportern und Journalisten. Für mich waren diese Leute alle nur Geier und Lügner, die nur darauf warteten eine großartige Geschichte zu ergattern, um diese dann noch mehr auszubauen und Lügen dazu zu dichten. Mein Mann hatte mir jedoch bewiesen das er anders und sogar besser, als die anderen Reporter, war. Ich hätte ihn wohl auch nicht geheiratet, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Apropos unsere Hochzeit, wir werden Morgen früh in unsere Flitterwochen, in den Kongo, fliegen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten auf Film-Safari zu gehen und die schönsten Tiere Afrikas in freier Wildbahn zu erleben. Das Schönste daran wird aber sein, dass Tim und ich nur für uns sein werden. Keine Gangster, keine Verbrechen, keine Rätsel und keine mysteriösen Abenteuer. Nur er und ich, hach ja."

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. So lange ich lebe

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Aus dem Briefkasten holte sie eine Tageszeitung und zwei Telegrame heraus, ehe sie die Tür des Kastens, mit dem dazugehörigen kleinen Schlüssel, wieder verschloss und die Treppe in den zweiten Stock, zu der Wohnung ihres Mannes, nahm. Sie ließ die braunen Augen kurz über die Telegrame gleiten und schmunzelte warmherzig, als sie die darauf geschriebenen Hochzeitsglückwünsche las. Das eine Telegram, so erkannte sie, war von General Alcazar dem Staatschef von San Theodoros und das andere war vom Emir Ben Kalisch Ezab, das Oberhaupt von Khemed. Noch immer mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht schloss sie die Wohnungstür auf, woraufhin ihr der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und noch warmen Brötchen in die Nase stieg.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, wandte sich um und sah ihren Mann an der Küchenzeile stehen, der noch ein paar Früchte für das üppige Frühstück herrichtete. Christin ging durch das Wohnzimmer und legte auf dem Esstisch, unter dem Fenster, die Zeitung und Telegrame ab.

Dadurch das man von der Wohnungstür direkt im Wohnzimmer stand und freien Blick auf die offene Küche hatte, erschien die Wohnung nicht sonderlich groß. Nur noch zwei Räume gingen von dem Wohnzimmer ab und zwar das Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer. Das Badezimmer war vom Schlafzimmer aus zu betreten und war daher nicht sonderlich groß, aber es reichte vollkommen aus.

"War etwas Wichtiges im Briefkasten?", erkundigte sich Tim mit neugieriger Stimme, während er mit dem Teller voller Früchte zu Christin hinüber kam, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und anschließend den Teller auf den Esstisch abstellte. Somit war der Frühstückstisch komplett. Auf seinen Kuss hin hatte Christin leise gekichert, tat es anschließend dem Reporter gleich und setzte sich an den Tisch: "Nur Glückwünsche vom Emir und Alcazar und die Tageszeitung."

Während Christin für Tim und sich die Brötchen aufschnitt und ihm seines auf den Teller legte, blätterte ihr Mann in der Tageszeitung und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. "Oh, im Museum wurde eingebrochen. Hier steht die Räuber hätten sich nach Öffnungsschluss dort einsperren lassen, um die wertvolle Perle einer seltenen Muschel zu stehlen.", las Tim aus der Zeitung laut seiner Geliebten vor, sah über den Rand hinweg zu ihr und fügte nachdenklich hinzu: "Das könnte doch-"

Die junge Frau atmete laut auf, sah ihren Mann mit tadelndem Blick an und sagte etwas eindringlicher: "Nichts da, Spürnäschen, wir werden dieser Sache nicht nachgehen." Der Reporter ließ die Zeitung sinken, sah seine Frau ein wenig verständnislos an und erkundigte sich: "Was? Warum nicht? Du bist doch sonst auch immer so Feuer und Flamme, wenn etwas geschieht das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht." Lautlos seufzte Christin auf, schmierte sich mit ernstem Blick ihr Brötchen und antwortete noch immer recht argwöhnisch: "Schon, doch..." Überraschend knickte sie ein, ließ Brötchenhälfte und Messer auf den Teller sinken und starrte nun mit missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin. Die Miene ihres Geliebten wurde besorgter, als er seine Frau so erlebte.

Er legte daher die Zeitung zur Seite, strich anschließend sanft mit der Handinnenfläche über ihren Unterarm und suchte ihren Blick. "Was bedrückt dich?", fragte er nun ganz liebevoll nach und streichelte noch immer über ihren Unterarm. Langsam wandte sie nun den Kopf zu ihm, ließ ihr Messer los, hob ihre Hand und legte diese zärtlich an seine Wange. Mit dem Daumen strich sie über seine weiche Haut und antwortete ihm nun endlich: "Ich bitte dich, Tim, lass die Abenteuer und Rätsel für die nächsten zwei Wochen einfach Rätsel und Abenteuer sein." In diesem Moment erkannte Christin das es ihrem Mann klar wurde worauf sie hinaus wollte und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte nun seine feinen Lippen, ehe er leicht nickte. "Wie du wünschst, meine Schöne.", gab er nun mit ruhiger Stimme von sich, sah in ihre braunen Augen und lächelte noch immer.

Der Blick seiner Frau wurde jedoch nicht glücklicher, weshalb sie kurz die Augen schloss. "Nein, nicht wie ich wünsche, Spürnäschen.", erwiderte sie nun mit etwas leidiger Stimme und sah ihn nun liebevoller in die Augen. Noch immer strich sie mit dem Daumen über seine Wange und fügte hinzu: "Sondern wie es richtig ist. Wir könnten diesem Fall jetzt sowieso nicht nachgehen, da wir noch zu packen haben und unser Flieger bereits in der Nacht Richtung Kongo geht." Die Augen des Reporters weiteten sich für den Bruchteil von Sekunden etwas, ehe sein Blick kurz darauf viel verständlicher wurde. "Ich möchte nicht das wir kurz vor unseren Flitterwochen noch in etwas geraten das uns am Ende wieder Kopf und Kragen kostet.", sprach Christin weiter und hoffte inständig darauf das sie ihren Mann verständlich machen konnte was ihr gerade wichtiger war.

In ihren Augen hatte dieses Vorkommen Zeit bis nach den Flitterwochen, denn auf diese hatten sie und Tim sich schon seit ihrer Hochzeit so sehr gefreut. Zu Mal es an einen Ort ging wo Beide noch nie gewesen waren und sie die Zeit dort genießen wollten. Außerdem lag es irgendwie in Tims Natur bei Aufnahme eines Falls für die Zeitung in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und seine Freunde da mit reinzuziehen. Nicht das Christin ein gutes Abenteuer und Rätsel verschmähte, doch sie fand das es einfach auch Mal etwas Zeit geben musste in der man abschalten und entspannen konnte.

"Du hast Recht, Liebchen. Es ist im Moment keine Zeit dafür und es wäre höchst unklug, wenn uns Beiden am Ende noch irgendwer in den Kongo folgen würde.", gab Tim nun lächelnd von sich, nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und verteilte einige Küsse auf ihren Handrücken. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er hinzufügte: "Wir wollen in unseren Flitterwochen schließlich keine ungebetenen Gäste haben." Bei seinen Worten zwinkerte er seiner Frau neckisch zu, hauchte ihr noch ein paar kleine Küsse auf den Handrücken und ließ ihre Hand anschließend los.

Nun erhellte sich auch das Gesicht von Christin wieder und sie freute sich sichtlich darüber dass sie ihr Anliegen ihrem Mann begreiflich machen konnte. Es sollte in diesen zwei Wochen nur sie und Tim geben und das ganz ohne Gangster die einem ans Leder wollten, weil sie glaubten man wüsste bereits von ihren fiesen Machenschaften. "Schön, dass du verstehst worauf ich hinaus will, mein Herz.", gab sie nun wieder viel freudiger von sich und schenkte Tim eins ihrer glücklichsten Lächeln, woraufhin dieser ihr liebevoll lächelnd zu nickte. Anschließend begannen sie nun zu frühstücken, philosophierten noch etwas über die kommende Zeit und waren sich einig das einer ihrer größten Ausflüge die Tierfilm-Safari sein würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Flug ging mitten in der Nacht in den Kongo, damit sie zur Mittagszeit auf dem Flughafen in Brazzaville an kamen. In den ersten Stunden des Fluges hatten Tim, Struppi und Christin die Zeit damit verbracht Schlaf nach zu holen, da sie bis kurz vor der Abreise gepackt hatten und es schließlich Schlafenszeit war. Christin hatte einen traumlosen Schlaf gehabt und erwachte, als ihr die Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht schienen. Sie saß am Fenster der kleinen Chartermaschine und genoss nun den Blick auf das Mittelmeer, welches sie gerade überflogen. Das Wasser glitzerte prunkvoll in der aufgehenden Sonne und Christin war fasziniert das man das selbst aus dieser hohen Entfernung so gut erkennen konnte. Ihr Blick wandte sich ihrem Mann zu, der noch immer seelenruhig, neben ihr auf dem Sitz mit seinem weißen Fox Terrier im Arm, schlief. Ein sanftmütiges Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie verliebt und lautlos aufseufzte. Sie war so endlos glücklich an Tims Seite, auch wenn die Zeit mit ihm nicht immer einfach war. Langsam wandte sich ihr Kopf wieder dem Fenster zu und sie sah hinaus in die weite Welt, während ihre Gedanken um ihr Leben mit Tim kreisten.

Einfach war es von Anfang an nicht gewesen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Nicht, weil Beide nicht miteinander klar kamen oder sich oft stritten, sondern weil Tims Leben sehr turbulent war. Allein ihre erste Begegnung war nervenaufreibend gewesen, da sie und ihr Vater auf der Karaboudjan Gefangene waren - auf ihrem eigenen Schiff.

Der verräterische erste Maat Alan hatte, auf Anweisung seines neuen Bosses, die Mannschaft gegen ihren Kapitän, ihren Vater, aufgewiegelt und ihn in ein Zimmer gesperrt. Selbst Christin wurde unter Deck gefangen gehalten, wenn auch in ihrer eigenen Kajüte, wo sie damals einzig und allein Trost auf den Tasten ihres Klaviers fand.

Sie wusste noch zu genau wie Tim, Haddock und Struppi in ihre Kajüte gestürmt kamen und wie entrüstet sie war dass ihr Vater sie beinahe an Bord vergessen hatte, wenn Tim ihr Klavierspiel nicht bemerkt hätte. In diesem Moment hatte Christin es auf Haddocks Alkoholismus geschoben, da er relativ nüchtern war und es den Anschein hatte, als wenn er nur mit einem gewissen Anteil Alkohol im Blut klar denken konnte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Tim ihr natürlich sofort als hübscher junger Mann aufgefallen, doch kaum erwähnte er welchen Beruf er ausübte, ließ sie kein ein gutes Haar an ihm. Es war sogar eine mittelschwere Diskussion deswegen ausgebrochen, da Christin ihn vorurteilsbehaftet unterstellte er sei nicht besser, als die anderen schmierigen Journalisten die alles dafür tun würden um die Story ihres Lebens zu ergattern und sich nicht mal schämten dreiste Lügen in ihren Artikeln zu verwenden, nur um gut zu verdienen und sich einen Namen zu machen. Tim jedoch hatte ihr versprochen zu beweisen das er keines Falls wie diese Reporter, sondern das er ganz anders und vor allem ehrlich war.

Das hatte er ihr tatsächlich im Laufe dieses haarsträubenden Abenteuers bewiesen und sogar das er besser war, als all die anderen Journalisten die ihr je begegnet waren. Er war wirklich mit keinem anderen zu vergleichen, da er ehrlich, aufrichtig und vor allem mit logischem Verstand arbeitete und recherchierte. Stets war er bemüht die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und dadurch wurde er auch recht schnell zum Banditenschreck. Gangster aus aller Welt fürchteten ihn, da Tim bereits deren düstere Machenschaften aufgedeckt, Banden zerschlagen und große Bosse hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht hatte. Nein, wie die anderen Journalisten war er absolut nicht und Christin war glücklich und stolz solch einen tollen Mann an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Doch das Leben was sie nun führte hatte sie sich nie so vorgestellt, generell geriet ihr Leben mit vierzehn Jahren ein wenig aus der Bahn, als sich ihre Eltern trennten und ihre Mutter sie gegen ihren Willen von Haddock und Belgien wegschleppte. Man hatte Haddock als unfähig eingestuft sich um das Kind zu kümmern, da er Alkoholiker war und sein Beruf als Kapitän der Karaboudjan mehr zu Wasser als zu Land stattfand. Ihre Mutter wanderte mit Christin nach Chicago aus, wo sie ihrer Tochter, durch gute Beziehungen, eine Ausbildung zur Detektivin verschaffte.

Die amerikanische Polizei hielt eigentlich nicht besonders viel von Frauen im Rechtssystem, vor allem nicht als Detektivinnen oder Politessen, doch in Chicago hatte ihre Mutter es geschafft ihr diese Ausbildung zu verschaffen. Wie war ihr bis heute, ehrlich gesagt, vollkommen egal. Christin hatte diese Ausbildung nämlich gehasst, welche sie nach ihren letzten zwei Jahren an der hiesigen Highschool angetreten war. Sie hatte es dort mit ihren sechzehn Jahren nicht leicht und auch hatte sie es gemieden sich dort groß mit anderen anzufreunden, denn ihre wahren Freunde lebten in Belgien.

Dorthin wollte sie um jeden Preis wieder zurückkehren, wenn sie achtzehn Jahre alt war. Ihre Mutter und sie stritten sich in der Zeit täglich und Christin war mehr als glücklich, wenn ihre Mutter nicht Daheim sondern bei einem ihrer zahlreichen Liebhaber gewesen war. In einem Streitgespräch hatte ihre Mutter sich sogar verplappert und gestanden das sie die Briefe die Haddock seiner Tochter beinahe wöchentlich zukommen ließ, unterschlagen hatte.

Es hatte Tage gedauert bis Christin, nur in Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter, die Briefe gefunden und gelesen hatte. Heimlich hatte sie ihrem Vater einen Brief geschrieben in dem sie ihm sagte, dass sie am Tage nach ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag nach Hause kommen und ihm dann alles erklären wollte.

Genau an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag kündigte sie ihre Ausbildung und kaufte sich von ihrem ersparten Geld ein One-Way-Ticket nach Belgien, in ihre Heimat. Dort angekommen war die Wiedersehensfreude von Haddock und Christin immens, da Beide einfach unglaublich glücklich waren wieder beieinander zu sein. Es war einer der schönsten Tage ihres Lebens gewesen, da sie endlich wieder zu Hause in Belgien und bei ihrem Vater war. Haddock war als einziges Elternteil in der Lage seine Tochter zu lieben und zu akzeptieren wie sie eben war und das schätzte Christin wirklich sehr an ihm.

Außerdem teilten Beide die Leidenschaft zum Meer und waren gerne gemeinsam auf diesem unterwegs. Auch wenn Haddock ein Trunkenbold, Choleriker und oft ein engstirniger Mann war, so war er doch der beste Vater den sie sich hätte wünschen können. Er hatte damals sogar ihr Zimmer, in der damaligen Wohnung, ein wenig hergerichtet und versucht es für sein Kind wieder wohnlich zu gestalten. Immerhin hatte ihre Mutter damals einfach jegliches Hab und Gut, das ihr oder Christin gehörte, abholen und nach Chicago verschiffen lassen. Zum Glück hatte sie diese furchtbare Zeit hinter sich gelassen und war wieder dort wo sie hingehörte.

Vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht dass Tim wach geworden war und dass die Sonne schon höher am Firmament stand. Deswegen erschrak sie leicht, als ihr Mann ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und ihr zärtlich zu flüsterte: "Guten Morgen, meine Meerkatze." Verliebt sah sie nun Tim an, legte den Kopf schief und stupste ihre Nase an seine, ehe sie lieblich erwiderte: "Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher." Sachte glitten die Fingerknöchel des Reporters über ihre Wange und seine Finger streichelten anschließend über ihre Kinnpartie.

Auch Struppi war wach geworden und drängte sich spielend unter Tims Arm hervor und drückte seinen Kopf an Christins Wange. Ein belustigtes Kichern verließ ihre Kehle, wobei sie über das weiche Rückenfell des weißen Hundes strich. "Auch dir einen schönen guten Morgen, Struppichen.", begrüßte Christin ihn, kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr und sah lächelnd in sein Gesicht, während Struppi sie hechelnd an sah und einen freudigen Laut von sich gab.

Tim beobachtete seine Frau genau, was ihr aus dem Augenwinkel auffiel. Aus diesem Grund hob sie den Kopf, sah in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und lächelte noch ein bisschen mehr, als sie sein glückliches Funkeln in diesen sah. Die Beiden blickten Richtung Lautsprecher, als folgende Durchsage ertönte: "Sehr geehrte Fluggäste, wir erreichen in wenigen Augenblicken den Flughafen von Brazzaville. Bitte setzen Sie sich auf Ihre Plätze und schnallen Sie sich an."

Kurz darauf wandten die Beiden ihre Gesichter wieder einander zu, woraufhin Tim vorfreudig sagte: "Ab jetzt beginnen unsere Flitterwochen." Das Herz von Christin machte bei seinen Worten einen gewaltigen Hüpfer, da sie sich unglaublich freute das nun auch er voller Vorfreude auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Das Hotelzimmer, in einem Resort etwas außerhalb von Brazzaville, war bezogen, die Fotosafari geplant, ein einheimischer Boy namens Coco und ein Auto waren ebenfalls aufgetrieben. Ein fahrtaugliches Auto zu bekommen war im Kongo nun wirklich alles andere als einfach gewesen, zu mal es ein Auto sein musste das für etwas weitere Fahrten fähig war. Um an dieses, klapprige und unsicher wirkende, Auto ran zu kommen hatte Christin beim hiesigen Autovermieter wirklich viel Charme spielen lassen müssen.

Ihre Errungenschaft hatte sie schließlich stolz ihrem Mann gezeigt, welcher begeistert von dem guten Zustand des Wagens war. Auch ihm war bewusst das man hier im Kongo nicht erwarten durfte das Beste vom Besten zu bekommen, hier waren eben Autos wie dieser schon das Beste. Struppi hingegen scheute den Wagen zuerst und hatte sich nur mit viel Überredungskunst beruhigen und auf den Sitz setzen lassen. Sicher der Picup war abgenutzt, der Lack war so gut wie runter, Flugrost zierte ihn an vielen Stellen und er hörte sich alles andere als gesund an. Dennoch war er ein tüchtiger Wagen der die Fotoausrüstung, Tim, Struppi, Christin und Coco weit fahren konnte.

Der Boy hingegen schien einen weniger tatkräftigen Eindruck zu machen. Ohne Frage er war höflich und tat worum man ihn bat, doch sah er sich immer ein wenig nervös um, so als würde überall Gefahr lauern. Des Weiteren war er noch recht jung und Christin und Tim schätzten ihn zwischen zwölf und vierzehn Jahren ein. Ein merkwürdiger Zeitgeselle, aber er hatte versprochen so gut es geht zu helfen und ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der erste Halt galt einem kleinen Fluss an dem Tim die Feldflaschen auffüllen wollte. So stoppte ihr Mann den Wagen, schaltete, um Benzin zu sparen, den Motor aus und sagte höflich an Coco gewandt: "Hol mir bitte, meine Feldflaschen aus dem Rucksack." Kaum hatte Tim diese Worte ausgesprochen, stieg er auch sogleich aus dem Fahrzeug und sah sich die Umgebung genau an.

"Jawohl, Massa.", hatte Coco gehorsam und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gesagt, ehe er aus dem Wagen hüpfte und nach hinten zur Ladefläche des Picups ging. Christin folgte zusammen mit Struppi dem Beispiel der Beiden und verließ das Auto. Der heiße Wind der Savanne zerwühlte ihr das offene Haar und zerrte am Rock ihres weinroten Knopfkleides, während sie diese idyllische Aussicht und Ruhe in vollen Zügen genoss. Exotische Vogellaute und das Rascheln einiger Büsche, des Grases und der wenigen Akazien erfüllten als Einziges die Luft mit Geräuschen.

Ihre dunklen Augen ruhten auf dem schneeweißen Fox Terrier, welcher seine Nase auf den Boden gedrückt hatte und die fremden und neuen Gerüchen begierig aufnahm. Kurz darauf war die Luft von seinem freudigen Gebell erfüllt, als er sein Herrchen am Fluss die Flaschen auffüllen sah. Geschwind tollte der Hund zu ihm und leistete ihm während des Auffüllens Gesellschaft.

Es war ein schöner Anblick ihren Geliebten und dessen treuen Hund so zusammen am Fluss zu sehen. Ein malerisches Bild bot sich Christin, da die Lichtbrechung der Sonne auf den Wellen das Wasser regelrecht glitzern ließ und der Himmel vollkommen klar war. Wenn sie Tim und Struppi sich manchmal so ansah, so hatte sie das Gefühl dass Beide in innigen Momenten in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt waren. Sie wusste nur zu gut wie Beide aneinander hingen und dass eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Tim hatte seinen besten Freund dazu animiert im Fluss ein wenig zu spielen und ein erfrischendes Bad zunehmen. Augenscheinlich tat es Struppi auch sehr gut, denn er genoss sichtlich die Abkühlung. Schmunzelnd über so viel tierische Freude ließ Christin den Blick schweifen und erstarrte plötzlich, als sie ein Süßwasserkrokodil sah das sich, mit dem Blick auf Struppi gerichtet, vom Ufer ins Wasser gleiten ließ.

"Tim! Hol Struppi aus dem Wasser, da kommt ein Krokodil!", rief sie dem Reporter voller Angst, um den Hund, zu und war ein wenig erleichtert, als er ihre Worte verstand und Struppi zu rief er soll aus dem Wasser kommen. Struppi war kein dummer Hund und es schien, als würde er stets jedes Wort verstehen das man ihm sagte. So auch dieses Mal, denn suchend sah er sich um, während er Richtung Ufer paddelte.

Das Krokodil war sehr schnell und trotzdem Struppi nicht mehr weit vom Ufer mehr entfernt war, drohte es knapp zu werden. Christin wurde ganz schlecht und ihr Körper zitterte vor Aufregung und Sorge, um den weißen Fox Terrier. Schließlich hatte auch sie das Tier tief in ihre Herz geschlossen und wollte nicht, dass er auf irgendeine Art leiden musste. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und die Luft schien sich ihr vor Spannung ab zu schnüren. Es dauerte gefährliche Zeit, ehe die Worte von Tim zu ihr durchdrangen: "Das Gewehr - auf der Ladefläche! Schnell!"

Als seine Forderung sie endlich erreicht hatte, stürzte Christin zur Ladefläche hinüber, wühlte zwischen den Taschen herum und zog schließlich ein geladenes Gewehr heraus. Mit diesem in der Hand rannte sie zum Ufer, blieb neben Tim stehen und legte es an. Genau zielte sie auf den Rücken des Reptils, da dieser und dessen Augen und Nase alles waren was über der Wasseroberfläche zu sehen war.

Schockiert stellten Tim und Christin fest dass die Kugeln an dessen Panzer einfach abgeprallt waren. Für den Moment jedoch war das Krokodil abgelenkt, was Struppi wertvolle Zeit verschaffte. So schnell seine kurzen Beinchen nur konnten paddelte er durchs Wasser und erreichte schlussendlich und laut bellend das rettende Ufer. Der Hund schüttelte sich kurz das nasse Fell, bellte nun das Reptil empört an und folgte anschließend Tim und Christin, als diese sich etwas vom Ufer entfernten. Das Krokodil hatte die Jagd aufgegeben und verweilte nun starr und ruhig im Wasser des Flusses.

Glücklich darüber das alles gut ausgegangen war, streichelte Tim seinen besten Freund und sagte lieb zu ihm: "Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Bin ich froh das dir nichts passiert ist, Struppi." Noch ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser brenzligen Situation sah Christin dem Ganzem nur zu und war im Grunde genau so glücklich wie ihr Mann, dass Struppi wohl auf war und dass sie diese Situation geklärt hatten.

Sie beruhigte sich wieder recht schnell und musterte nun das Gewehr in ihrer Hand, ehe sie Tim erwartungsvoll anblickte und ihn etwas entrüstet fragte: "Tim, was ist das in meinen Händen?" Auf ihre Frage hin hob er den Kopf und sah sie verdutzt an, ehe er sich aufrichtete und ehrlich antwortete: "Ein Gewehr?" Der Blick seiner Frau war ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, ehe sie tief durchatmete und das eben Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Es war durchaus nützlich gewesen es dabei zu haben und so lange es nur für die Verteidigung diente, sowie gerade eben, konnte das Gewehr bleiben.

Den Blick zum Fluss gerichtet hatte Christin über den Nutzen nach gedacht und erschrak daher leicht, als Tim sanft ihr Kinn umfasste und ihr Gesicht mit liebevoller Gewalt in seine Richtung zwang. Seine blauen Augen blickten voller Wärme in ihre, ehe er sich etwas zu ihr beugte und raunte: "Ich muss dich doch beschützen können, sollten wilde Tiere dich anfallen." Ein wohliges Gefühl erwärmte ihren Bauch und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz verlegen. Wie hätte sie bei seinen schmeichelnden Worten und seinen lieblichen Berührung noch weiter entrüstet sein können? Tim wusste nur zu genau wie er seine Christin beschwichtigen konnte, denn seinem Charme hatte sie noch nie widerstehen können, ganz gleich wie sehr er sie dazu brachte sich um ihn zusorgen oder wie wütend sie auf ihn war. Langsam beugte Tim sich vor und hauchte auf die vollen Lippen seiner Frau einen sanften und versöhnlichen Kuss, den sie nur zu gern erwiderte und dabei die Augen genießerisch schloss.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später löste er diesen wieder, stupste seine Nasenspitze zärtlich gegen ihre und sagte sanft zu ihr: "Wir sollten zurück zu Coco gehen." Als einzige Zustimmung kam von Christin nur ein verliebtes Seufzen, woraufhin Tim den Arm um ihre Taille legte. Sachte zog er sie näher an sich heran und begab sich mit ihr zurück zum Wagen. Sich anschauend und süße Dinge einander versprechend gingen, sie den kurzen Weg und blieben erst stehen, als Struppi alarmiert zu bellen begann.

Verwundert sahen Tim und Christin daher auf und verzogen verdutzt die Gesichter. "Wo ist unser Auto und wo ist unser Boy?", waren die verblüfften Worte Tims, als das Auto nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle stand, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte. Christin blickte sich sorgfältig um und konnte sich nicht erklären wo der Wagen hin war, denn das hier war genau die Stelle an der sie geparkt hatten. In ihr stieg die Sorge um Coco auf, da auch von ihm weit und breit nichts zusehen war. Mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck und angespannter Körperhaltung, wobei sein Blick auf Christin ruhte, ließ er seine Geliebte widerwillig los, sah zu Struppi und sagte ernst zu ihm: "Such Coco." Der weiße Hund hingegen hatte Reifenspuren entdeckt, die vom Parkplatz weg führten, woraufhin Tim tief durchatmete und Christin eben so feststellte dass sie des Autos und dessen Inhalts beraubt wurden.

Sorgenvoll sah sie nun in die weite Ferne der scheinbar endlosen Savanne, während ihr der Kopf schwirrte und ihr Körper zittrig wurde. Hoffentlich war Coco nichts Schlimmes passiert, da er noch so jung war und Christin nicht wollte das ihm etwas Schreckliches passierte. Er war doch beinahe noch ein Kind! Nicht das mütterliche Gefühle in ihr auf kamen, denn sie selbst war kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre, aber sie dachte an seine Familie. Es wären am Ende nämlich sie und Tim gewesen, die ihnen die schreckliche Botschaft hätten überbringen müssen. Kein schöner Gedanke, vor allem deswegen nicht weil das hier ihre Flitterwochen sein sollten und sie die Zeit ohne weitere Gefahren oder Zwischenfälle genießen wollten.

Lautes Gebell riss Christin aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und ließ ihren Kopf in Richtung Struppi drehen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als Coco unversehrt aus einem Busch neben der Akazie, unter der sie geparkt hatten, hervor gekrabbelt kam. Voller Verwunderung und auch erleichtert sah Tim den Boy an, legte den Kopf schief und fragte ihn: "Coco, was machst du denn da im Busch?" Auf dessen Frage hin begannen sich die großen dunklen Augen des Jungen mit Tränen zu füllen und sein Kinn bebte gefährlich, ehe einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später sein Weinen die Luft erfüllte. Es war so laut das es die Vögel, welche in der Akazie ruhten, aufschrak und davon fliegen ließ.

"Tausend jaulende Höllenhunde, was ist denn passiert?", wollte Christin noch immer besorgt von ihm wissen, trat näher und wischte ihm mütterlich die dicken Krokodilstränen aus dem Gesicht. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sein Schluchzen ein Ende hatte und Coco wieder ein bisschen gefasster war. Ein paar Mal atmete er tief ein und aus, ehe er Tim reuevoll ansah und ihm erklärte: "Böser weißer Mann kommen. Hauen armen kleinen Coco. Ich mich im Busch verstecken. Er dann weggefahren mit Dingsbums Auto." Die Worte des Boys ließen Christin missmutig aufseufzen und beunruhigt zu Tim blicken, während dieser entnervt die Augen schloss und sich das Nasenbein mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte.

Schließlich sah er wieder auf, bedachte seine Frau mit ernstem Blick, schulterte das Gewehr, welches er Christin vorhin abgenommen hatte und meinte in die Runde: "Hilft Nichts, wir müssen weiter." "Und was gedenkst du zu tun?", wollte sie noch immer mit trübseligem Gesichtsausdrucks von ihm wissen und hing sich beim Abwarten auf eine Antwort die Feldflaschen über die rechte Schulter. Als würde er nach einer Antwort suchen sah sich Tim in der Umgebung um und seine blauen Augen ruhten einige Wimpernschläge lang auf dem trockenen und gelblichen Savannenboden. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben lief Tim in eine Himmelsrichtung los und nahm dabei nicht den Blick vom Boden.

Das war eine von Tims Marotten die Christin nicht besonders gut leiden konnte, doch ihr lieb Nichts anderes übrig als mit dieser zu leben. Wenigstens bedeutete dies dass er einen Plan hatte und sich sicher war das er funktionierte. Dennoch hätte sie gerne eine Antwort von ihm gehabt, aber die würde sie erst bekommen, wenn sie nachhakte. Manchmal glaubte sie, er wollte dass man nachfragte und gab deswegen dann keine Antwort oder tat ohne Vorwarnung etwas das ihm in den Sinn kam.

Mit Coco tauschte Christin kurz einen fragenden Blick, ehe sie ihm mit einem Kopfnicken in Tims Richtung bedeute ihrem Mann zu folgen. Sie setzte sich gemeinsam mit dem Jungen in Bewegung und schloss rasch zu Tim auf. Als auch Coco neben ihm her lief, wollte dieser von ihm wissen: "Wohin gehen, Massa?" "Den Spuren folgen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann hatte unser Wagen eine Panne und ist irgendwo liegen geblieben.", war die Antwort von Tim, während er mit Coco, Struppi und Christin den Spuren des gestohlen Wagens folgte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Sonne brannte regelrecht und die Luft flirrte durch die Hitze, während die Vier den Autospuren folgten. Ein wenig bedrückt war Christin auf jeden Fall, denn so hatte sie sich den ersten Tag ihrer Flitterwochen überhaupt nicht vorgestellt. Erst wurde Struppi fast von einem Krokodil angefallen und dann wurden sie auch noch - mitten in der brütend heißen Savanne - ihres Autos bestohlen. Vor allem fragte sie sich wer durch die Savanne läuft und einfach ein Auto stiehlt. War das im Kongo üblich, dass man einfach Autos anderer nahm? So wie ein Geben und Nehmen? Oder wollte jemand Tim und ihr übel mitspielen?

"Da.", kam es plötzlich von Tim, welcher stehen geblieben war und in Richtung eines großen Baumes deutete. Sie waren so weit gelaufen dass sie den Dschungel erreicht hatten und noch bevor es in diesen hinein ging, hatten sie ihr Auto mit geöffneter Motorhaube und einem großen, schlanken und schwarzhaarigen Mann davor entdeckt. "Es hatte tatsächlich eine Panne.", gab Christin erstaunt von sich und wurde kurz darauf von Tim bei der Hand gepackt und in einen nahe stehenden Busch gezogen. Dort hockte sie nun mit Tim, Struppi und Coco, beobachtete den Autodieb und hörte Coco fragen: "Oh Massa, was tun?"

Angestrengt beobachtete Tim den Mann, atmete tief durch und sagte schließlich leise: "Coco, du wartest hier. Christin und ich werden das in die Hand nehmen." Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte sie neugierig ihren Mann an, denn sein Plan interessierte sie brennend. Allerdings erläuterte er ihr diesen nicht, sondern nahm sie bei der Hand und zerrte sie mit etwas Nachdruck hinter sich her.

Erst bei einem Baum, der an dem Dschungel angrenzte, presste er sie mit den Rücken an die Rinde, drückte seinen Körper an ihren und achtete akribisch darauf dass der Mann sie nicht bemerkte. Sie waren nun näher an ihm dran, dass registrierte Christin sofort, doch es wäre schön gewesen zu wissen was Tim geplant hatte. Wie immer jedoch ließ er sie vorerst im Dunkeln tappen und würde es ihr mit Sicherheit erst dann erklären, wenn er den Zeitpunkt als richtig erachtete.

Einige Herzschläge später wandte er seinen Blick von dem Dieb ab, sah seine Geliebte mit seinen Augen stechend an und erklärte ihr mit eindringlicher und leiser Stimme: "Ich werde mich ihm zeigen - unbewaffnet. Du hingegen wirst dich durch das Dickicht schleichen, so dass du möglichst nah hinter ihn kommst. Wenn du nah genug dran bist, dann schlag ihn mit dem Gewehr nieder." Es war, weiß Gott nicht, das erste Mal dass sie gemeinsam jemanden überlisteten und doch fühlte sich Christin jedes mal davon geschmeichelt, dass Tim offenbar grenzenloses Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten hatte. Es beruhte immerhin auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie konnte sich ebenfalls blind auf ihn und seine Fähigkeiten verlassen. "Ich hoffe du hast ein Seil eingepackt.", wollte sie als Einziges von ihm wissen und war gleich viel zufriedener, als Tim selbstsicher nickte. Sie würden nicht so herzlos sein und ihn hier in der Savanne liegen lassen. Im Gegenteil. Sie würden ihn mit zurück ins Resort nehmen und ihn dort der Polizei übergeben.

Einen letzen Kuss stahl Tim seiner geliebten Frau, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich dem fremden Mann näherte. Für Christin war es Zeit ihren Teil des Plans in die Tat umzusetzen und sich ihm durch das Dickicht hinterrücks zu nähern. Bemüht keine lauten Geräusche zu machen näherte sie sich ihm stetig. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper, während auch ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass dies Momente waren die ihr, auf merkwürdige Art und Weise, Spaß bereiteten. Deutlich hörte Christin die abfälligen Worte des Diebes ihrem Tim gegenüber: "Ah Tim. Du hast mich also gefunden. Nun da mein Plan dich in der Sonne braten zu lassen nicht aufgeht, werde ich dich erschießen."

Er hatte sein Gewehr von der Schulter gezogen und legte es bereits zum Schuss an. Jetzt war es aller höchste Zeit zu handeln und zum Glück war Christin auch schon nah genug an ihm dran, so konnte sie geschickt aus dem Gebüsch springen. Gerade als der Mann zu ihr nach hinten schauen wollte, schlug sie mit dem Gewehr zu und beobachtete wie dieser bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Sofort wandte sie sich dem Picup zu, stieg über den Dieb hinweg und kam nach hinten zu der Ladefläche gelaufen, wo bereits Tim stand und ein langes Seil hervor holte. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich nun dem Mann zu und begannen ihn zu fesseln, ehe sie diesen mit vereinten Kräften auf die Ladefläche hievten.

Kaum war das geschafft kamen Coco und Struppi aus ihrem Versteck und gesellten sich wieder zu Tim und Christin. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war die Panne, die der Wagen hatte, lapidar, weswegen es nur wenige und geschickte Handgriffe brauchte, um den Wagen wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wieder im fahrenden Wagen sah Christin schweigend aus dem Fenster und bemerkte das die Sonne bald unter gegangen war. Die Zeit, nach dem Schnappen des Diebes hatten sie sehr gut genutzt und sich noch einige hübsche Orte angesehen und etwas den äußeren Teil des Dschungels erkundet. Dadurch dass sie es eh geplant hatten mindestens eine Nacht im Freien zu verbringen, würde es bald Zeit sein das Zelt aufzuschlagen und sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Der erste Tag der Flitterwochen hatte unerwartete Ereignisse mit sich gebracht und damit auch ein wenig geschlaucht. Die Hitze der Savanne machte Tim, Christin und Struppi besonders zu schaffen, da sie solches Wetter zu Hause in Belgien überhaupt nicht gewohnt waren. Höchsttemperaturen lagen Zuhause maximal bei dreißig Grad, doch hier in Afrika waren es mindestens zehn Grad mehr, zumindest kam es ihnen so vor. Außerdem tat die trockene Luft ihr Übriges dazu, dass sie das Gefühl hatten in einem Ofen zu stecken. Dennoch genossen Beide ihre Zeit in Afrika und schmiedeten noch weitere Pläne für ihren gemeinsamen Aufenthalt auf diesem faszinierenden Kontinent.

Oberste Priorität würde jedoch im Moment die Auslieferung des Diebes, bei der Polizei, haben und vielleicht würden sie dort erfahren was der Fremde mit dem Diebstahl des Wagens bezwecken wollte. Christin gingen auch die Worte des Mannes nicht aus dem Kopf, als dieser Tim auf sich zu kommen sah. Er kannte ihn - ja gut, jeder kannte von irgendwo her ihren Mann - und er klang nicht gerade erfreut ihn zu sehen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten warum er so reagierte und Beide gefielen ihr überhaupt nicht. Entweder war er ein alter Rivale der sich an Tim rächen wollte oder er war jemand anderes der es dennoch auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Egal welche der beiden Möglichkeiten es war, Beide hatten Ärger mit sich gebracht und Christin hoffte inständig dass sie das Problem Morgen im Resort lösen würden.

Plötzlich stoppte Tim das Auto, machte den Motor aus, stieg aus dem Wagen, sah zu Coco und sagte freundlich zu ihm: "Wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf. Coco, sei so gut, hol schon mal unsere Ausrüstung von der Ladefläche." Dieser nickte ihm zu und sagte höflich zu ihm: "Ja, Massa." Mit diesen Worten stieg auch Coco aus und ging nach hinten zur Ladefläche, während Christin und Struppi ihn mit ihren Blicken folgten. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Nixchen?", drangen die besorgten Worte ihres Mannes zu Christin durch, woraufhin ihre braunen Augen sich zu ihm wandten.

Nixchen war nur einer ihrer liebevollen Kosenamen bei ihm, auf Grund dessen da sie genau so verbunden mit dem Meer war wie eine Nixe. Sie liebte seine Kosenamen, die er für sie ausgesucht hatte und fühlte sich durch diese nicht nur geliebt, sondern auch unendlich vertraut mit ihm und geborgen. Immer wieder hatte sie auf ihren Reisen und Abenteuern mit ihrem Mann festgestellt, dass der Begriff _'Zu Hause_ ' nicht nur auf einen Ort zutreffen konnte, sondern auch auf einen Menschen. Egal wo sie bis jetzt mit ihm war und wie schwer das Abenteuer ihnen erschien, Tim gab ihr durch seine unsterbliche Liebe, sein grenzenloses Vertrauen und der Geborgenheit, immer das Gefühl auch an den schrecklichsten Orten ein Stückchen von Zuhause bei sich zu haben.

Lautlos seufzte sie auf, sah auf Struppi nieder, strich über sein Köpfchen und antwortete ruhig: "Was machen wir mit dem Gefangenen? Lassen wir ihn auf der Ladefläche die Nacht über liegen?" Seine Antwort abwartend sah sie wieder zu Tim auf, betrachtete sein feines Gesicht und las deutlich in diesem ab, dass er über ihre Frage nachdachte.

In der Regel war Tim ein Idealist und war gegen das Töten von Feinden, auch wenn er bei seinen Freunden wie General Alcazar und auch bei ihrem Vater Kapitän Haddock hin und wieder auf Unmissverständnis stieß. Ihr Geliebter war nicht nur ein Idealist, sondern besaß auch ein viel zu gutes Herz. Christin schätzte das eigentlich sehr an ihm, doch in Bezug auf so manche Feinde und Ganoven empfand sie es oft als ungesund so viel Güte diesen schlechten Menschen entgegen zu bringen. Sie hingegen war unglaublich impulsiv und schäumte manchmal, ihren Gegnern gegenüber, ein bisschen vor Wut über. Dieses Temperament hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt, auch wenn sie im Normalfall sehr viel ruhiger und beherrschter war als der Kapitän, so konnte auch Christin zur Furie werden.

"Ja.", begann Tim mit seiner Antwort und sah dabei ernst in die braunen Augen seiner geliebten Frau, ehe er fortfuhr: "Wir lassen ihn dort oben liegen. Ich möchte ihn nicht unnötig wecken und die Nächte in Afrika sind nicht sehr kalt, also wird er auch nicht frieren, wenn wir ihn dort liegen lassen. Morgen werden wir ihn dann befragen was der Diebstahl sollte und warum er mich umbringen wollte. Natürlich bevor wir ihn bei der Polizei abliefern." Zustimmend nickte Christin, nahm Struppi in den Arm und stieg schließlich ebenfalls aus dem Wagen aus. Prüfend wanderte ihr Blick zu Coco, welcher fleißig dabei war das Zelt aufzubauen.

Von Coco die Augen abwendend sah sie hinauf zum Himmel, der immer dunkler wurde und somit bereits einige Sterne verteilt am Firmament aufleuchteten. Die Sonne war fast vollständig unter gegangen und die Nacht brach langsam, aber stetig, über sie hinein. "Ein wundervoller Start in unsere Flitterwochen. Erst wird unser Auto gestohlen und dann will er dich auch noch erschießen.", begann sie mit leiser und verletzlicher Stimme, woraufhin sie kurz darauf lautlos aufseufzte.

Struppi noch immer im Arm haltend wandte sie sich dem Reporter vollständig zu, sah ihn eindringlicher an und erkundigte sich jetzt viel interessierter: "Kennst du diesen Mann überhaupt?" Auf ihre Frage hin schüttelte Tim, aus einem Impuls heraus, nur den Kopf, doch sah nun viel nachdenklicher und ernster drein. Das Gesicht von Christin wurde noch ein wenig sorgenvoller, als ihr geliebter Mann den Kopf erneut schüttelte.

Das war absolut nicht das was sie sehen oder wissen wollte. Irgendwie wäre es ihr viel lieber gewesen, wenn er den Fremden gekannt hätte und bereits benennen konnte wer er war und was er vielleicht von Tim wollte. Nun blieb ihr nur übrig inständig zu hoffen, dass der Fremde nicht nur der Vorbote von noch viel mehr Männern seiner Art war, denn das würde bedeuten das dieses Ereignis erst der Anfang war und sie sich in ihren Flitterwochen viel vorsichtiger verhalten mussten. Genaueres würden sie doch erst von dem Fremden erfahren, wenn dieser wieder bei Sinnen war.

Die Hand Tims auf ihrer Schulter ließ Christin leicht zusammen zucken, da sie gerade tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Wieder in der Realität angekommen, sah sie ihn schweigend an und hörte ihm einfach nur zu: "Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht und habe ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihn Morgen in die Mangel zu nehmen und rauszufinden was er vor hatte oder für wen er arbeitet." Schließlich ließ sie den weißen Hund von ihrem Arm runter, nur um ihre Arme anschließend um Tim zu schlingen und sich an ihn zu pressen. Augenblicklich legte auch er seine Arme um seine Frau, drückte sie eng an sich und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

"Ich wollte doch nur eine schöne Zeit mit dir haben und nicht dass du am Ende wieder im Visier von irgendwelchen Gangstern bist. Ich hab nicht geahnt dass wir selbst hier in Afrika keine Ruhe für uns finden.", wisperte Christin unglücklich, versteckte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und verfluchte für den Moment die Tatsache dass sie einen berühmten Mann an ihrer Seite hatte.

Sicher sein Beruf war gut bezahlt, er liebte seine Arbeit als Journalist und auch war es seiner Berühmtheit - manchmal aber auch der Freundschaft zu Professor Bienlein, der Castafiore, den Schulzens und Staatsoberhäuptern - und seinem Beruf geschuldet, dass sie viel in der Welt herum kamen. Dennoch brachte diese Berühmtheit und sein verdammt guter Spürsinn ihn oft in Gefahr und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle anderen die ihm nahe standen. Auch wenn seine engen Freunde, bis auf Professor Bienlein und die Castafiore, eher keine weltbekannten Größen waren, so hingen sie meist knietief mit in den Abenteuern und der lauernden Gefahr. Tim hatte viele Feinde und jeder sehnte sich danach ihn auszuschalten, damit er nicht weiter ihre bösen Machenschaften aufdecken und somit zerschlagen konnte.

Wenn man von der Zerschlagung und den Aufdeckungen der Ganoven die Berichte las oder sah, so war es laut den Medien, immer nur Tim alleine der dies bewerkstelligt hatte. Selten bis gar nicht wurden seine Freunde oder Christin dabei erwähnt und dass obwohl sie sehr oft dabei waren und geholfen hatten. Ihr Geliebter war eben die schillernde Heldengestalt für die Medien, die Gangster und all die anderen Menschen die ihn kannten.

Für Christin und seine Freunde war es ein Leben in seinem Schatten, doch dass war absolut nichts Negatives, denn so erwarteten die Gangster immer nur dass Tim alleine und dass alleinige Ziel war. Nur sehr wenige der Bösewichte bezogen auch seine Freunde mit in ihre Pläne ein, da sie wussten dass auch sie gefährlich waren und nicht nur Tim. Das Leben in seinem Schatten war auch sehr angenehm, da sie dadurch unbehelligt ihren Hobbys, Leidenschaften und Berufen nachgehen konnten und nicht ständig im Visier des Bösen waren.

"Schhhhh... mein Meerkätzchen. Es ist doch wieder alles gut und glaube mir wir werden hier eine sehr schöne Zeit haben.", flüsterte er liebevoll, hob sachte mit den Fingern ihr Kinn an und brachte sie so dazu ihn anzusehen. Ihre warmen Augen waren besorgt und traurig, doch erkannte er in diesen auch Zuversicht. Mit einem sanften Lächeln sah er tief in ihre Augen und meinte zu ihr: "Erinnere dich an all die anderen Abenteuer und Reisen die wir hinter uns haben, Christin, mein Engel. Wir hatten zu jeder dieser Ereignisse schwierige, aber auch wunderschöne Zeiten. In den wenigsten Stunden wurden wir gewaltsam getrennt, waren dafür aber Tag und Nacht zusammen. Ich weiß, es kam nun doch sehr unerwartet dass gerade in unseren Flitterwochen so etwas passiert, aber wir Beide sind Lebenskünstler. Wir haben aus den dunkelsten Zeiten etwas Wunderschönes gemacht und fanden immer wieder Momente in denen wir ganz alleine waren und einfach unsere Zweisamkeit genießen konnten."

Christins Ausdruck wurde wieder etwas fröhlicher und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie seinen Worten zuhörte. Es stimmte was Tim sagte und das ließ ihr Herz wieder höher schlagen. War es denn am Ende nicht wirklich das Wichtigste dass sie einfach nur zusammen waren und aus der Zeit das Beste heraus holten was ging? Ja, das war wirklich das aller Wichtigste. Was gerade in Christin gefahren war, dass sie dieses Erlebte so runter riss konnte sie nur erahnen und ging davon aus, dass es einfach ihre hohe Erwartung war. Eine Erwartung dessen dass sie wenigstens für zwei Wochen mit ihrem Tim Tag und Nacht durchleben konnte ohne etwas für seinen Beruf zu tun, ohne einem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu gehen und ohne dass sie dabei das Böse bekämpften.

Das war jedoch nur eine Wunschvorstellung und vollkommen realistisch und nüchtern betrachtet, war es bei Tims Berühmtheit schier unmöglich einmal nicht irgendeinem Abenteuer nach zu jagen oder fiese Machenschaften aufzudecken. Außerdem hatte Christin von Anfang an gewusst, dass er ein gefährliches Leben führte und dass es mit ihm an ihrer Seite alles andere als ruhig und beschwichtigt im Leben zu ginge. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein hätte sie ein Leben ohne all diese Abenteuer, Gefahren und Reisen doch sehr langweilig gefunden. Dennoch wäre es schön gewesen auch Mal ein wenig Pause davon zu machen, doch das Böse kannte scheinbar keine Pause und das wurde Christin gerade zum ersten Mal in der ganzen Zeit richtig bewusst.

Doch komischerweise schmerzte sie die Erkenntnis nicht, sondern sie arrangierte sich augenblicklich damit und würde es so machen wie bei jedem anderen Abenteuer. Christin würde zusammen mit Tim das Beste für sie Beide aus jeder Situation und jeder Ruhephase ziehen. Ganz gleich auf welcher Reise oder welchem Abenteuer sie sich befanden.

Tim bemerkte offenbar dass etwas in ihr vor ging, da sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich und er lieb zu ihr sagte: "Ich hatte dir von Anfang an gesagt dass mein Leben alles andere als einfach ist."

"Und ich hatte dir gesagt dass es mir egal ist, so lange wir nur zusammen sein können.", erwiderte seine Frau nun wieder gefasster und sogar glücklicher als in den Minuten zuvor. Zärtlich streichelte er über ihre Wange, lächelte sie noch immer an und versicherte sich: "Du bist also jetzt nicht mehr traurig oder enttäuscht darüber, dass unsere Flitterwochen nicht so ruhig gestartet sind wie geplant? Und dass es sein kann, dass uns noch mehr auf dieser Reise widerfährt?" Ehrlich schüttelte Christin den Kopf, kuschelte sich in die Arme des Reporters und antwortete ihm aufrichtig: "Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hatte zwar gehofft dass wir, fern ab von all dem Stress und der Gefahr, ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit für uns hätten, aber ich muss einsehen dass das Böse nie schläft. Wir werden deswegen, so wie immer, das Beste daraus machen und unsere Zweisamkeit trotzdem genießen."

Ein kleines Schmunzeln zierte nun ihre Züge, wobei sie zu Tim aufsah und neckend hinzufügte: "Außerdem wäre es doch sonst langweilig, wenn wirklich so gar nichts passieren würde." Leise lachte Tim auf, hielt sie fest im Arm und säuselte ihr zu: "Ich liebe dich, Nixchen."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Spürnäschen.", flüsterte Christin ganz verliebt und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es wirklich mochte und reizvoll fand so zu leben. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie nämlich nur zu genau, dass sein gefährlicher Lebensstil genau dass war, was sie für sich und ihr gemeinsames Leben wollte. Auch wenn es früher ihr Wunsch war eine weltberühmte Pianistin zu werden, so erkannte sie dass dieses ruhige Leben einfach Nichts für sie war.

Wollte sie doch schon als Kind viele, große und gefährliche Abenteuer bestehen und war immer glücklich gewesen, wenn ihr Vater sie mit auf seine Reisen übers Meer mit nahm. Viele exotische Orte hatte sie mit Kapitän Haddock besucht und er war jedes Mal darauf bedacht gewesen, dass seine Tochter bei Landgängen ein Abenteuer erlebte, egal wie klein oder groß es war. Es waren definitiv nie gefährliche Abenteuer, aber das Suchen und Finden von etwas war immer Bestandteil gewesen.

In Chicago hatte Christin dann von dem bodenständigen Leben gekostet, wo das einzige Abenteuer darin bestand zur Ausbildung zu gehen und bei detektivischen Einsätzen sich brav im Hintergrund zu halten und zu zusehen wie die richtigen Detektive ihren Job machten. Welcher zu großen Teilen darin bestand jemanden zu observieren. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war ein ruhiges Leben wirklich Nichts für sie, weswegen Tim gerade noch mal ein bisschen perfekter für sie wurde. Er bot ihr einfach alles was sie sich im Leben gewünscht und erträumt hatte. Tim war ein aufrichtiger, liebevoller und ehrenhafter Ehemann und sein Lebensstil bescherte ihr oben drein viele Abenteuer, wobei sie in ihrer Freizeit und ihren Ruhephasen dazu kam ihrer Leidenschaft, des Klavierspielens, zu frönen. Ja, bei ihm hatte sie wirklich ein wunderschönes, erfülltes und glückliches Leben.

"Coco, bist du schon fertig?", erklang die weiche Stimme ihres Mannes, als er den Boy herüber kommen sah. Christin sah nun ebenfalls zu Coco hinüber, war noch immer an Tim geschmiegt und hörte ihn vergnügt sagen: "Ja, Massa. Was sein mit dem Gefangenen?" Leicht löste sie sich von Tim und ergriff vor ihm das Wort: "Er bleibt wo er ist." Coco nickte auf ihre Worte hin verstehend und blickte noch mal kurz zu der Ladefläche hinüber. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er sich dessen sorgte, doch sie und Tim würden schon nicht zu lassen dass er Coco noch einmal etwas tat.

Tim nahm seine Frau bei der Hand, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte lieb zu ihr: "Lass uns schlafen gehen." Mit einem Lächeln nickte Christin, bedeutete Struppi mit einem sachten Klopfen auf ihren Schenkel ihnen zu folgen und vernachtete gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann den Boy. Anschließend zogen sie sich zur Nachtruhe in das Zelt zurück, während Coco sein eigenes Zelt aufsuchte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Massa Tim! Fräulein Christin! Aufwachen schnell!", wurden Christin, Tim und Struppi in den frühen Morgenstunden wirklich unsanft, von Cocos Geschrei, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Murrend hatte Christin ihren Kopf an Tims Brust gedrückt und ihr Gesicht so versteckt, während sie Struppi noch etwas mehr in ihre Arme zog. Sie konnte ein wahres Morgenmuffel sein, so wie gerade im Moment, doch Tim war im Gegensatz zu ihr bereits wacher und aufnahmefähiger, wenn auch weit aus mies gelaunter, als sonst am Morgen. "Coco, was ist denn?", gab er entnervt von sich, setzte sich etwas auf und hielt Christin dabei noch immer fest im Arm, während er den Jungen an sah, welcher den Kopf in das Zelt gesteckt hatte. "Kommen noch viel schneller.", sagte dieser jedoch nur, zog den Kopf zurück und schien zu erwarten dass die Beiden das Zelt verließen. Verwundert und mit müden Gesichtern tauschte das Ehepaar einen Blick miteinander, bis sie sich aufrafften und sich daran machten ihr Zelt zu verlassen. Struppi schnupperte kurz in der Luft herum und huschte schließlich hinaus ins Freie, wo er einige Sekunden darauf zu bellen begann.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Beiden das Zelt endlich verlassen hatten und Struppi zusammen mit Coco vor der Ladefläche des Picups erblickten. Langsam trat Christin näher, sah die Zwei mit sonderbarem Blick an und erkundigte sich gähnend: "Was ist denn los?" Nun sah der Boy zu ihr herüber und sein Gesicht war voller Angst, woraufhin sie nur noch verwirrter drein sah und ihn sagen hörte: "Dingsbums Gefangener futsch." Ihre Verwirrtheit wandelte sich nun in einen Funken von Zorn, da sie diesen Fremden nicht nur gern bei der Polizei abgeliefert, sondern ihm gerne noch einige Fragen gestellt hätte. Tief atmete sie durch, sah jetzt mies gelaunt drein und hörte Tim sagen: " Na ja, macht Nichts. Weit wird er eh nicht kommen."

"Trotzdem sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Wir wissen nicht was er sich als Nächstes einfallen lässt.", entgegnete seine Frau ein wenig mürrisch, sah ihn an und hoffte dass er es genau so sah wie sie. Seine schönen blauen Augen ruhten auf ihr und er nickte schweigend, ehe er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Schlussendlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, lächelte nun wieder etwas fröhlicher und sagte: "Kommt, gehen wir heute auf Fotosafari. Vielleicht finden wir ein paar Löwen, die würde ich sehr gern vor die Kamera bekommen." Im ersten Augenblick war es für Christin vollkommen unverständlich, dass der Reporter bereits wieder so gut gelaunt war. Allerdings konnte sie ihm im Nachhinein nur zustimmen. Was sollten sie auch jetzt schon weiter machen? Die Savanne nach dem Fremden absuchen? Nein, das war wirklich keine Aktivität die für Christin auch nur in irgendeiner Hinsicht spaßig klang. Daher war es eine gute Idee auf Fotosafari zu gehen und freudig kichernd stimmte Christin ihrem Geliebten schlussendlich zu. "Aber Massa, sein gefährlich.", kam es erschrocken von Coco, welcher Tim mit großen Augen ansah und ein wenig zittrig wurde. Tim wandte ihm seinen Blick zu, begann herzhaft zu lachen und sagte nur amüsiert: "Ach, du Hasenfuß."

Manchmal schien es so, als wäre Tim der mutigste Mann der Welt und dass es Nichts und Niemanden gäbe dass ihn in seinem Mut erschüttern konnte, aber Christin kannte ihren Mann besser und wusste dass auch er vor einigen Dingen Angst hatte.

Auch wenn der Fremde nun fort war und sie keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte ihn nach seinen Beweggründen zu fragen, so wollte sie sich dennoch nicht ihrem Zorn ergeben und nun mit Tim und Struppi lieber die Zeit hier im Kongo genießen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Gemeinsam setzten die Vier ihre Fahrt fort und machten sich daran ein paar wilde Tiere zu sichten. Vor ihnen kam jedoch nur eine Eisenbahnschiene in Sicht, woraufhin Tim das Lenkrad fester umklammerte und zu seinen Begleitern sagte: "Gut festhalten, gleich holpert es ein wenig." In der Tat holperte es ganz schön, doch mit einem Mal stand der Wagen und das obwohl der Motor noch lief und Tim Gas gab. Neugierig blickte daher Coco aus dem Fenster und sagte erstaunt: "Oh, Rad drehen, aber Dingsbums Auto nicht fahren. Wir genau auf Schiene."

Unsicher sah Struppi von einer Seite zur anderen und schlug plötzlich wild bellend Alarm. Augenblicklich sahen alle zu Struppi und hörten kurz darauf das Hupen einer Lokomotive. Voller Schrecken in den Gesichtern wandten sie ihre Köpfe zu der fahrenden Lokomotive, welche genau auf sie zu kam. "Alle raus! Der Zug wird uns zermalmen!", rief Christin ein wenig in Panik und floh gemeinsam mit den anderen aus dem Picup.

Erst mit einem gesunden Abstand weniger Meter zu den Schienen blieben sie stehen und sahen zu wie die Lok hupend näher rauschte. Mit lautem Geschrei und Getöse fuhr sie in den Wagen hinein, wobei Tim und die anderen sich weggedreht hatten, um keine Trümmerteile ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Ein lautes Rumpsen war zuhören und dann ertönte nur noch jämmerliches Geschrei von den einheimischen Passagieren, woraufhin sie sich dem Geschehen wieder zu wandten und alle Vier erstaunt drein blickten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte der Wagen nur einige Beulen mehr dazu bekommen, während die Lok gänzlich umgekippt war.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Vier dass dieses Gefährt noch viel älter zu sein schien, als ihr Wagen und der hatte bestimmt schon gut zwanzig Jahre auf dem Buckel gehabt. Genauer betrachtet musste Christin gestehen, dass es für sie an ein technisches Wunder grenzte, dass dieses Ding überhaupt fahren konnte. Es sah schon aus wie eine Lokomotive und wurde offenbar auch mit Dampf oder Ähnlichem angetrieben, da es eine Art Ofenkonstruktion besaß. Ihre Augen begutachteten es noch ein wenig genauer und sie stellte fest, dass außer dem Ofen, den Rädern und dem Führerhäuschen alles aus Holz gebaut war. Der Wagon für die Passagiere und das Führerhäuschen standen zusammen auf langen Holzbrettern und ein weiteres Mal wunderte sich Christin, dass es überhaupt fahrtüchtig war. Es war außerdem um Welten kleiner als eine richtige Lokomotive, da nur sieben Menschen, zusammen mit dem Lokführer, darauf Platz fanden.

"Ihr böse weiße Menschen.", ertönte die Stimme des Lokführers und zog damit Christins volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wobei sie erleichtert feststellte dass alle Passagiere, es waren ungefähr sechs, wohl auf waren. Eine Dame trat dazu, deute auf die Lokomotive, welche nun neben den Schienen lag, sah zu ihnen und sagte: "Ihr sehen, was armes schwarzes Dingsbums machen." Tim sah noch immer etwas erstaunt drein, doch nur einen Augenblick später hatte er sich wieder gefasst, sah zu den Passagieren und fragte ein wenig besorgt: "Ist auch niemand verletzt?" Ein weiterer Mann meldete sich kopfschüttelnd zu Wort: "Nein, aber was sollen nun machen?" Der Lokführer sah zu dem Gefährt und fragte ein wenig vorwurfsvoll: "Sollen gehen zu Fuß?" Bedauernd stand nun die Dame vor der Lok, sah traurig drein und gab von sich: "Armes schwarzes Dingsbums, liegen neben Schiene."

Tim und Christin tauschten einen kurzen Blick und erkannten sofort dass sie den Einheimischen helfen mussten, sonst würde ihnen ein wichtiges Transportmittel fehlen, um zwischen den Dörfern zu pendeln.

Es war ihr Mann der nun wieder voller Elan war, auf die Einheimischen zu ging und feierlich zu ihnen sagte: "Wir werden die alte Töfftöff schon wieder flott machen. Helft mal alle mit." Kaum hieß es dass Tim ihnen helfen wollte und die anderen aber mithelfen sollten, hatten plötzlich alle eine Ausrede. Der eine durfte nicht schmutzig werden, ein anderer musste Mal und der Lokführer beschwerte sich dass er den Zug fahren und nicht tragen sollte. Doch die Ausrede die Christin am meisten sauer aufstoßen ließ, war die der Dame: "Ich Dame. Ich nichts machen kann Arbeit." In ihrem Inneren begann es vor Wut zu brodeln, denn eine solche Aussage war für Christin vollkommen unverständlich. Frauen die sich vor der Arbeit drückten und sich auf dem Privileg ausruhten eine Frau zu sein, waren für sie ein Dorn im Auge. Immerhin war sie auch eine Frau und hatte schon ganz andere Arbeiten erledigt. Bevor sie voller Impulsivität in die Luft ging und ihren Ärger freien Lauf ließ, war es ihr Geliebter der ungewohnt erzürnt die Einheimischen zur Vernunft brachte: "Wollt ihr nun alle mit anpacken? Ja oder nein?" Offenbar schienen die Einheimischen durch seine etwas lautere Frage wach gerüttelt zu sein, dass sie nur mit vereinten Kräften die Lok wieder auf die Schienen bringen konnten.

Schlussendlich packte jeder mit an und sie schafften es tatsächlich die Lokomotive zurück auf die Schienen zu stellen. Leider war die Lok durch den Aufprall und das Entgleisen beschädigt worden, weshalb sie nicht mehr fuhr. Zum Glück kam Christin der rettende Einfall, das Auto vor die Lok zu spannen und diese zum nächsten Dorf zu ziehen, welches nicht weit weg war. Nach dem Coco aus seinem Versteck gekrabbelt kam, er sah mittlerweile in jedem Menschen eine Gefahr, spannten sie den Wagen ein und setzen sich hinein, während die Passagiere zurück in die Lok stiegen.

So zog das alte Auto die noch viel ältere Lokomotive zum nahe gelegenen Dorf, wo man sie nach getaner Arbeit zum Häuptling des Dorfes führte. Voller Erstaunen sahen sie sich im Dorf um und Christin war sehr fasziniert davon, dass die Einheimischen ihre Gebräuche, Traditionen und ihre Natur trotz des technischen Fortschritts ehrten.

Schließlich wurden sie dem Häuptling Ruma Ruma vorgestellt und dieser war unglaublich erfreut sie, Tim und Struppi im Dorf begrüßen zu dürfen, welches die Einheimischen _'Dorf der Dingsbums Marodi_ ' nannten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Was Tim, Christin und Struppi nicht wussten war, dass der Fremde ihnen heimlich bis zum Dorf gefolgt war. Dort hatte er den übel gelaunten Medizinmann, etwas außer halb des Dorfes schmollen sehen.

Tom, so hieß der Fremde, hatte ihn über das Ehepaar fluchen hören: "Weißer Mann und weiße Frau spielen zu sehr auf. Mir bald nicht mehr Dingsbums Stamm gehorchen." Tom sah dass als Möglichkeit den Medizinmann, welcher Zezegobah hieß, in seinen teuflischen Plan Tim ein für alle Mal los zu werden einzuweihen.

Nach einem kurzen Vorstellen beider Personen erzählte Zezegobah Tom von dem heiligen Fetisch Potzblitz und dass auf Diebstahl von ihm die Todesstrafe stand. Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte Toms Züge, weswegen er diese Methode willkommen hieß. Ihr Vorhaben war absolut gemeinnützig, denn Tom wäre den Reporter, dessen Frau und Hund los und Zezegobah hätte weiterhin die Kontrolle über den Stamm. Waren Medizinmänner schließlich die heiligen Berater des Häuptlings.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. werde ich an deiner Seite sein

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Häuptling Ruma Ruma hatte Tim, Struppi, Christin und Coco eine Hüte, für ihren längeren Aufenthalt, zur Verfügung gestellt. Am frühen Morgen wurden sie durch merkwürdigen Lärm und rhythmischen Trommeln geweckt, weshalb sie einige Zeit nach dem Erwachen neugierig ihr Zelt verließen.

Voller Faszination sahen sie dem Medizinmann zu wie er an einem Feuer stand und scheinbar Kontakt zu den Geistern aufnahm. Neugierig und mit Christin bei der Hand, während Struppi misstrauisch und doch aufgeregt folgte, ging Tim zum Häuptling hinüber und erkundigte sich interessiert: "Was macht der Medizinmann da?" Ruma Ruma beugte sich zu Tim hinüber und erklärte ihm und dessen Frau: "Er befragen Geister. Fetisch Potzblitz sein futsch. Er hoffen die Geister wissen wer ihn hat und wo er sein. Verstehen?"

Noch immer mit einem fragenden Blick im Gesicht stand Tim neben dem Häuptling und Christin bemerkte dass ihr Mann noch nicht genau verstanden hatte was Ruma Ruma damit meinte. Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als Tim ehrlich und ein wenig peinlich berührt sagte: "Nicht ganz, aber wir werden sehen." Vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass er noch nicht ganz wach und deswegen auch nicht wirklich aufnahmefähig war. Seine Geliebte hingegen hatte sehr wohl verstanden was vor sich ging und dass der Medizinmann mit Hilfe der Geisterzeremonie hoffte den Fetisch wieder zu finden. Aber ob dies wirklich möglich war bezweifelte sie. Ehrlich gesagt war Christin keine Heilige und glaubte daher auch nicht an die höheren Mächte, da dachte sie genau so realistisch und rational wie ihr Mann, aber sie war niemand der den Glauben anderer zerstörte oder weniger fasziniert von deren Gebräuchen war.

Mit einem Mal schrie der Medizinmann auf und gestikulierte, als hätte ihn gerade ein Blitz durchzuckt. "Oh Zezegobah, du mich erschreckt.", beschwerte sich der Häuptling bei seinem Medizinmann und wartete nun ab was er mitzuteilen hatte. Er blickte geheimnisvoll drein und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine schrumpeligen Lippen, ehe er sagte: "Ich nun wissen Bescheid." Kurz darauf richtete er seinen langen Holzstab, welcher mit Schwänzen von Eichhörnchen geschmückt war, die mit Lederbändern am Ende festgebunden waren, auf Tim und Christin, woraufhin er feierlich sagte: "Diese haben Potzblitz gestohlen und in Hütte versteckt. Das ist Gotteslästerung. Ihr Morgen sterben bei Sonnenaufgang."

Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf Christins Gesicht wieder und ihr Magen begann sich zu drehen. Man beschuldigte sie und ihren Mann des Diebstahls und das obwohl sie nichts Böses getan hatten?! Während sie mit klopfendem Herz und krampfenden Eingeweiden zu kämpfen hatte, sagte Tim argwöhnisch: "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, wir haben überhaupt Nichts gestohlen. Durchsucht doch unsere Hütte." Zezegobah hieß diese Einladung willkommen, weswegen er mit selbstsicheren Gang und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht in die Hütte des Ehepaares ging. Sorgenvoll sah Christin dem gebrechlich wirkenden Medizinmann nach, griff fester nach Tims Hand und flüsterte ihm zu: "Das ist eine Falle. Der will uns bestimmt nur los werden."

"Ich beginne mich zu fragen was die Leute gegen uns haben.", gab ihr Geliebter misstrauisch von sich und starrte auf den Eingang ihrer Hütte. Struppi hingegen stand stocksteif zwischen Tim und Christin und knurrte leise, während auch er auf Zezegobahs Rückkehr wartete.

"Ha! Ha!", gab der Medizinmann erfreut von sich und wedelte mit dem Holzfetisch triumphierend in der Luft herum, ehe er fortfuhr: "Ich Potzblitz bei euren Sachen gefunden. Ihr nun sterben."

"Das will man uns anhängen! Wir sind unschuldig! Ruma Ruma glaubt ihm nicht!", sprudelte es verzweifelt aus Christin heraus, da sie keines Falls beim nächsten Morgengrauen hingerichtet werden wollte. Ihr Blick war auf den Häuptling gerichtet, welcher traurig drein blickte und nur missmutig anordnete: "Tim und Christin ergreifen." Jegliche Hoffnung schwand und sie spürte zum ersten Mal, dass es aus dieser misslichen Lage wohl kein entkommen geben würde. Während Tim versuchte Widerstand zu leisten, ergab sich Christin ihrem Schicksal und las im Gesicht des alten Häuptlings ab, wie Leid es ihm tat und doch ließ er sie fesseln und in ihrer Hütte an dem großen Pfahl, welchen jede Hütte zur Stabilisierung des Daches besaß, in der Mitte fest binden.

Pfuschen taten die Einheimischen beim Fesseln binden definitiv nicht, da sie die Seile nicht nur straff zogen, sondern auch mehrere Knoten machten. Es bestand also keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, was Christin nur noch mehr frustrierte. Selbst den Fox Terrier ihres Mannes hatten sie am Pfahl festgebunden und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht Mal sein Leben verschonen würden. "Ich kann nicht fassen, dass man uns diesen Diebstahl unterstellt.", murrte Tim wütend, wobei es Christin unmöglich war sein Gesicht zu sehen. Man hatte sie nämlich Rücken an Rücken an diesen Pfahl gebunden. Sie konnte daher nur erahnen, dass er starr auf den Boden blickte, so wie immer wenn er wütend war und nachdachte. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, weshalb sie bemüht über ihre Schulter zu Tim sah und ihn fragte: "Hattest du Coco gesehen?"

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein und sie glaubte dass ihr Mann wieder Mal so sehr in seihen Gedanken war, dass er ihr nicht zugehört hatte. Christin öffnete gerade den Mund, doch sie schloss ihn wieder ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, da Tim ihr antwortete: "Nein. Er wird bestimmt ängstlich davon gerannt sein, als man uns gefangen nahm." Ihre Augen wurden traurig, denn er wäre ihre einzige Hoffnung für eine Flucht gewesen, weshalb sie leise sich nach Tims Meinung erkundigte: "Glaubst du, er wird zurück kommen und uns helfen?"

"Ungewiss, denn ich befürchte seine Angst wird ihn weit weg geführt haben vom Stamm der Marodi.", war die weniger optimistische Aussage Tims und sie hörte ihn leise aufseufzen. Offenbar hatte er denselben Gedanken und dieselbe Hoffnung wie sie gehabt. Nun jedoch blieb den Beiden und auch Struppi Nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und der Dinge zu harren die auf sie zu kommen würden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die ganze Zeit am Pfahl stehend warteten sie auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und da die Nacht bereits alles in ein tiefes dunkelblau getaucht hatte und die Grillen zärtlich vor sich hin zirpten, konnte der Morgen nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt sein. Zumindest glaubten sie dass, denn das Zeitgefühl hatten sie bereits verloren, weshalb sie nur ahnen konnten, wann die Sonne aufgehen würde.

Jeden einzelnen Knochen konnte Christin in ihrem Körper spüren und das nicht nur, weil sie schon gute zwölf Stunden hier angebunden war, sondern weil die Fesseln es ihr unmöglich machten mehr als ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Dem beschwerlichen Seufzen nach zu urteilen, fühlte Tim ähnlich und auch Struppi beklagte sich immer wieder mit leisem Gewinsel. Ein leises Knistern vor ihrem Hütteneingang erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei, weshalb Christin versuchte so gut es ging hinter sich zum Eingang zu blicken. Ihren Hals drehte sie so weit nach hinten dass ihr Nacken zu schmerzen begann. Ärgerlich, denn sie erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel nämlich gar nichts und konnte daher nur auf die Reaktion ihres Mannes warten.

"Massa Tim. Fräulein Christin.", ertönte das leise Wispern Cocos in der Stille der Nacht und das Herz von Christin machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer in ihrer Brust. Sie war unglaublich glücklich und erleichtert, dass der Boy sich nicht seiner Angst ergeben und damit fern geblieben war. Überrascht hörte sie Tim flüstern: "Coco, du? Wo hast du dich so lange versteckt?"

"Draußen im Busch. Ich warten bis es dunkel sein und alle schlafen. Jetzt ich euch befreien.", erklärte er im leisen Ton und machte sich kurz darauf an die Arbeit Tim, Struppi und Christin von den straffen Fesseln zu befreien.

"Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, sonst nehmen sie uns und dieses Mal auch Coco gefangen.", gab Christin zu bedenken, da Tim noch keine wirklichen Anstalten machte die Hütte zu verlassen. Aus diesem Grund ergriff sie die Initiative, legte Coco die Hand an die Schulter und ging ihn sanft an dieser haltend zur Tür, wenn man einen Leinenvorhang überhaupt Tür nennen konnte, hinaus. Der Fox Terrier ihres Geliebten war Christin sofort hinter her gelaufen und schlussendlich folgte auch Tim den anderen.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie im Silberschein des Mondes durch das Dorf und wollten es gerade verlassen, als Tim erneut Inne hielt. Bevor Coco, Struppi und Christin den schützenden Busch verlassen konnten, sagte Tim im Flüsterton zu ihnen: "In der Hütte des Medizinmannes ist noch Licht."

Zezegobahs Hütte, es war leicht sie als seine zu identifizieren da sie mit Tierknochen und Tierschädeln sowie Federschmuck verziert war, lag ganz am Rande des Dorfes und es war die einzige Hütte die noch erleuchtet war. Dasselbe Misstrauen wie Tim in seiner Stimme mitschwingen ließ, verspürte nun auch seine Geliebte, weshalb sie ruhig zu ihm meinte: "Wir sollten rüber schleichen und nach schauen was er so spät noch treibt." Zustimmend nickte der Reporter und verließ als Erster das Versteck, woraufhin die leicht mit Panik gefüllte Stimme von Coco erklang: "Massa, was machen?"

"Wir werden einen Blick in die Hütte des Medizinmanns werfen.", erläuterte er den Plan von sich und Christin, wobei er Coco ernst ansah. "Coco lieber hier warten.", murmelte er ängstlich und verkroch sich auf seine Worte hin noch ein bisschen mehr in den Busch.

Den Wunsch des Jungen akzeptierten die Beiden wortlos und schlichen mit Struppi an ihrer Seite raschen Schrittes zur Hütte hinüber. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit spähten sie vorsichtig in das Fenster und erblickten zu ihrem Erstaunen den Autodieb und Zezegobah gemeinsam beim Schnäpschen trinken. Eindeutig hatte der Fremde die Flasche zum Feiern von etwas mitgebracht und mit einem getauschten Blick wussten Christin und Tim worauf sie anstießen. Die Beiden wollten Tim und Christin los werden und doch wussten sie nicht welchen Grund die Zwei dazu hatten.

Tim zog seine geliebte Frau etwas abseits vom Fenster, sah in ihr Gesicht und raunte ihr bittend zu: "Du musst zurück und das Tonbandgerät holen. Wenn wir etwas Brauchbares aufnehmen, können wir dem Stamm unsere Unschuld beweisen." Leicht nickte Christin ihm zu, strich über seine Wange und hauchte sanft: "Sei vorsichtig." "Du auch.", entgegnete er genau so bittend und entließ sie damit hinaus in die Nacht.

So schnell und leise wie es ihr nur möglich war durchquerte sie das Dorf erneut und erreichte nahe ihrer Hütte den Picup. Sie kletterte auf die Ladefläche und griff instinktiv nach der Tasche mit der Fotoausrüstung. Christin glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass ihr Mann das Tonbandgerät hier mit hinein getan hatte. Die Sekunden kamen Christin wie endlose Minuten vor, bis sie das Tonbandgerät in der Hand hatte. Das Herz klopfte erneut wild in ihrer Brust und das Adrenalin wurde ein weiteres Mal durch ihre Körper gepumpt. Leise stieg sie wieder von der Ladefläche und huschte mit dem Tonbandgerät in der Hand zu ihrem Mann zurück.

In diesen Minuten überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken, denn dass man ihr nach dem Leben trachtete war schon länger her. Meist war ihr Leben als Druckmittel für Tim gewählt worden und dass nur damit er tat was man von ihm verlangte. Das kam jedoch nur wenige Male vor und ihr war außer einer mehrtägigen Entführung noch nie etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ohne dass Tim in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe war.

In den Jahren schienen die Gangster mitbekommen zu haben, dass Tim und Christin ein eingespieltes Team waren und man sich vor ihr mittlerweile genau so in Acht nehmen musste wie vor Tim. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wieso man sie zusammen umbringen wollte.

Endlich war sie wieder bei Tim angelangt und hatte ihm wie versprochen das Tonbandgerät mitgebracht, wofür er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. In ihrer Abwesenheit schien nicht viel Interessantes gesagt worden zu sein, doch das änderte sich, nach einiger Zeit des Beobachtens, als der Fremde auf seine Armbanduhr sah und grinsend feststellte: "Nun, noch ein paar Stunden und wir sind Tim und Christin los." Leise lachend nickte der Medizinmann und sagte freudig: "Und ich, Zezegobah, haben dämlichen Stamm nach wie vor in Dingsbums Hand. Hehe, wenn sie wüssten wie ich lachen über sie und blöden Fetisch." Vor weislich hatte Tim bereits das Tonbandgerät laufen lassen und hatte nun diese Aussage auf Band. Eindeutiger konnte man nun nicht beweisen, dass gegen Tim und Christin eine Verschwörung im Gange war.

Mit flinken und leisen Schritten eilten die Beiden, zusammen mit Struppi, zurück zu Coco. Dieser hockte noch immer im Busch und sah sie mit großen Augen an, als Tim triumphierend meinte: "Wir haben was wir brauchen. Jetzt warten wir bis Sonnenaufgang und werden Ruma Ruma vorführen wie ehrenhaft sein Medizinmann wirklich ist."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Busch hatten sie die Nacht, gezwungenermaßen, verbracht und Christin hatte sich in Tims Arme geschmust, während dieser an der Akazie neben dem Busch lehnte. Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne Afrikas kitzelten ihr Gesicht und ließen sie langsam wach werden. Was sie zu sehen bekam, als sie ihre braunen Augen noch etwas verschlafen öffnete, war Coco der mit Struppi auf dem Schoß im Schneidersitz saß und das Dorf beobachtete. Erst jetzt bemerkte Christin den Lärm, welcher vom Dorf kam und es hörte sich an, als würden sie zu ehren ihrer Götter ein Fest geben.

Schwer schluckend und mit ängstlichen Blick erinnerte sie sich daran dass ihre Hinrichtung der Höhepunkt im Morgengrauen und mit Sicherheit auch für dieses Fest sein sollte. Den Tod fürchtete Christin keines Falls, doch sie fürchtete sich vor dem Sterben selbst und hoffte dass sie eines Tages ein schnelles Sterben ereilen würde und kein Qualvolles.

Der sanfte Druck an ihrer Schulter ließ sie ihren Kopf Tim zu wenden, welcher sie aus seinen hellen blauen Augen heraus liebevoll ansah. Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er versicherte ihr: "Keine Angst, meine Schöne. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden." Hoffnungsvoll lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu und schenkte seinen Worten Glauben, denn wenn er das schon sagte dann würde es auch zutreffen. Zumindest war es in der Regel so, dass dann auch wirklich alles gut wurde.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf und hörten, kaum dass sie ihrer Hütte näher gekommen waren, die empörten Rufe dass die Gefangenen verschwunden seien. Tief durch atmend sah Christin, aus dem sicheren Versteck einiger Büsche, den Einheimischen zu wie sie auf Geheiß Ruma Rumas die Gefangenen finden und zurück bringen sollten.

Fest umklammerte Tim nun die Hand seiner geliebten Frau, schenkte ihr einen letzten und beruhigenden Blick und kam mit ihr laut aus dem Versteck rufend: "Nicht nötig uns zu suchen, lieber Ruma Ruma." Deutlich war ein Hauch von Freude im Gesicht des Häuptlings zu erkennen, wobei seine Züge doch eher auf Verwunderung schließen ließen. Außerdem konnte Christin nicht wirklich sagen ob er sich freute sie wiederzusehen oder dass sie nun endlich mit der Hinrichtung beginnen konnten.

"Ich nehmen wieder fest.", rief Zezegobah erzürnt und stürzte auf Tim und Christin zu, woraufhin ihr Geliebter sie reflexartig hinter seinen Rücken zog und den ankommenden Medizinmann stoppte in dem er ihm einen festen Kinnhaken verpasste. Benommen taumelte dieser zurück und musste sich erst Mal sammeln, woraufhin der Häuptling empört schrie: "Du schlagen Medizinmann?! Das-" Unterbrochen von Tims Einwand schwieg Ruma Ruma und hörte seiner Erklärung zu: "Aus gutem Grund. Kommt bitte näher, ich möchte euch einen Zauberkasten zeigen der heute Nacht die Stimme eures Medizinmannes eingefangen hat." Kurz führte Tim den Marodis vor wie dieser ' _Zauberkasten_ ' funktionierte und spielte den faszinierten Einheimischen schließlich die Aufnahme von Zezegobahs Stimme vor.

"Ohhhh Zezegobah sein böse. Ihn festnehmen!", rief Ruma Ruma seinen Speerwachen zu, doch Zezegobah hatte die Gefahr schon vorher erkannt und rannte so schnell ihn seine alten Beine trugen in den Dschungel.

Christins braune Augen folgten ihm und als die Wachen an ihr vorbei liefen sagte sie laut: "Nein, lasst ihn laufen." Die Wachen und der Häuptling sahen verwundert zu ihr hinüber und Ruma Ruma brachte den Einwand: "Aber warum? Er sein sehr böse." Gänzlich wandte sie sich dem Häuptling wieder zu, sah ihn ernst an und antwortete ruhig: "Er war es nicht allein. Ein Fremder hat ihm dabei geholfen." Es war nichts als die Wahrheit und so sehr sie auch wollte, dass Zezegobah seine Strafe dafür bekam, desto mehr wollte sie das der Drahtzieher seine gerechte Strafe bekam.

Nach einem Moment des Überdenkens ihrer Worte, winkte Ruma Ruma schlussendlich mit einer Hand ab und sagte feierlich: "Lasst uns vergessen und Tag mit lecker Essen feiern." Freudig bellend war es Struppi der auf die Worte des Häuptlings als Erster einging und damit amüsiertes Lachen erntete. Liebevoll streichelte Tim seinen Hund den Kopf und blickte kurz darauf glücklich lächelnd zu Christin und Coco.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

In vollen Zügen hatten Tim, Struppi, Christin und Coco das Fest und das gute sowie leckere Essen genossen, ehe sie sich herzlichst vom Häuptling und dem Stamm der Marodi verabschiedeten. Mit ihrem Picup wollten die Vier nun den breiten Pfad durch den Dschungel fahren und dort noch ein wenig auf Erkundungstour gehen. Das Ehepaar hoffte dort auf Affen zu treffen oder andere wilde die Tiere, die den Dschungel der Savanne vorzogen.

Dabei ahnte niemand der Vier dass sich bereits wieder großes Unheil über sie zusammen braute.

Zezegobah war nämlich im Dschungel und nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt auf Tom gestoßen, welcher lässig an einem Baum gelehnt war. "Na, Zezegobah. Habt ihr die Beiden und den Köter hingerichtet?", wollte er in einem selbstgefälligen Ton von dem Medizinmann wissen. Sein Grinsen wurde ihm allerdings aus dem Gesicht gewischt, als Zezegobah den Kopf schüttelte und mürrisch antwortete: "Nein, fast mich hinrichten. Die haben Zauberkasten mit Stimme von uns Beiden. Sie dem Häuptling gezeigt. Ich fliehen." Toms Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ein leiser Fluch verließ seine Lippen, ehe er durch sein schwarzes Haar strich und kurz nachdachte.

Schließlich kam ihm der rettende Einfall und eine von Tims Marotten sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Wieder gehässig grinsend legte er den Arm um den Medizinmann und begann ihm seinen neuen Plan näher zu bringen, dabei fingen die Augen von Zezegobah an begeistert zu leuchten und er willigte erneut ein.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zu später Stunde war es eine von Tims Angewohnheiten noch einen kleinen Spaziergang mit Struppi zu machen. Meistens tat er es deswegen, um den Kopf vom Tag frei zu bekommen und das Passierte zu verarbeiten. Nicht oft wurde er dabei von seiner Frau begleitet, da sie in der Regel zu Hause blieb und sich entweder um ein kleines Nachtmahl kümmerte oder ihren eigenen Interessen nach ging. Natürlich liebten Tim und Christin einander über alles, doch wollten sie sich auch Freiraum und ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst gönnen. Ihr Geliebter fand diesen Freiraum bei seinen abendlichen Spaziergängen, welche meist eine oder zwei Stunden andauerten. Vor allem, wenn er mit ihr auf Kapitän Haddocks Schloss Mühlenhof residierte konnte ein abendlicher Spaziergand von Tim und Struppi sogar bis zu drei Stunden an dauern, weshalb Tim mit diesen meist eine Stunde nach dem regulärem Abendessen begann.

Heute Abend wollten die Beiden den Spaziergang nur für ihre Liebe und Zweisamkeit nutzen, da diese bisher, in den Flitterwochen, eindeutig zu kurz kam. Coco war beim Zelt und dem Picup geblieben, um darauf aufzupassen und weil er sich bei Dunkelheit nicht in den Dschungel traute. Den weißen Hund hatten sie selbstverständlich mitgenommen, denn ein Spaziergang ohne Struppi würde sich komisch anfühlen. Freudig tollte er vor dem Ehepaar hin und her, blieb hier und dort mal schnüffelnd stehen und untersuchte das ein oder andere Loch. Nur zu gut war Struppi darauf trainiert sich nicht zu weit von Tim und Christin zu entfernen. Außerdem war er ihnen endlos treu und würde niemals ohne deren Erlaubnis weit von ihnen weg gehen.

Einige Zeit waren sie nun schon im Dschungel unterwegs gewesen und hatten akribisch darauf geachtet nie den Weg aus den Augen zu verlieren. Beide orientierten sich auch daran, dass sie noch immer die Grenze vom Dschungel zur Savanne sehen konnten. Ein weiterer hilfreicher Gefährte war der Mond, der mit seinem silbrigen Licht sanfte Strahlen durch die Baumkronen schickte, damit sich Tim und Christin im tiefen Blau der Nacht zurecht fanden. Zur Zeit hatten die Beiden eine kleine Rast an einem Baum gemacht, wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, weil Tim seine geliebte Frau mit dem Rücken an diesen gedrängt hatte und sie dabei leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihre Arme hatte sie eng um seinen Rücken und seine Schulter geschlungen, wobei sie seinen Körper dicht an ihren gedrängt hielt.

Kein Spalt war mehr zwischen ihnen frei und Tim sorgte dafür, dass es so blieb. Seinen Arm hatte er um ihre Taille gelegt, während seine andere Hand frech auf ihrem Po ruhte und er machte sich diese Haltung zu nutzen, um sie noch enger an sich zu drücken. Ihr Kuss war so innig und leidenschaftlich und ihre Liebe so unsterblich, dass das Knistern, welches in der Luft lag, beinahe greifbar war.

Sachte und doch verlangend strichen und griffen Christins schlanke Finger immer wieder in sein rötliches Haar und sie ließ ihre andere Hand liebevoll über seinen Rücken reiben. Die Hand ihres Mannes streichelte mehr wollend ihre weichen Pobacken und griff hin und wieder beherzt in diese hinein, wobei ihr, im Kuss ersticktes, Keuchen Tim einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Viel zu wenig Zeit hatten sie ihrer Liebe und Leidenschaft in den vergangen achtundvierzig Stunden gewehrt, weshalb Beide bei diesem feurigen Kuss und den verlangenden Berührungen an ihre Grenzen stießen.

Wären sie im Schlossgarten Mühlenhofs gewesen, dann hätten sie einander vollkommen hingeben und sich bis tief in die frühen Morgenstunden im Mondschein geliebt, so wie schon einige Male. Doch hier waren sie im Kongo und das auch noch mitten im Dschungel, wo jeder Zeit ein wildes Tier aus dem Gebüsch springen konnte. Weshalb sie, trotz der absoluten Verbundenheit und dem quälendem Gefühl des Verlangens nach einander, ihren innigen Kuss langsam lösten und sich kleine Liebeschwüre zu hauchten.

Noch eine kleine Weile standen sie fest umschlungen an diesem Baum gelehnt, bis sie sich fast schon widerwillig von einander trennten und Händchen haltend ihren Weg fortsetzen. Immer wieder warfen sie dabei einander verliebte und verschmitzte Blicke zu und genossen in vollen Zügen die Romantik die just in diesem Augenblick die Oberhand besaß. Es schien fast so, als wären sie bei solch zweisamen Zeiten stets in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt und als gäbe es Nichts dass ihre Welt erschüttern könnte.

Sachtes Geraschel im Gebüsch, hinter ihnen, ließ das Ehepaar aus ihrer Welt auftauchen und zurück in diese hier finden. Mit einem getauschten und eindeutigen Blick liefen Beide langsamer weiter und waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Sogar Struppi hatte aufgehört herum zu tollen und war an ihre Seite getreten, wobei seine Ohren gespitzt und sein Kopf gehoben war. Das Rascheln der Büsche wurde lauter und mit einem entsetzlichen Kriegsschrei, welcher eher kläglich als furchteinflößend klang, sprang Zezegobah aus seinem Versteck. Er sah die Beiden kurz wütend an und rannte einen Wimpernschlag später direkt auf sie zu, wobei er vor hatte sich zu erst auf Tim zu stürzen.

Bei seinem Auftauchen aus dem Busch hatten sich Tim und Christin sofort getrennt und waren bereit es mit dem Medizinmann auf zu nehmen. Als Zezegobah versuchte mit ein paar Schlägen Tim ins Gesicht zu treffen, war alles was er traf die abgekühlte Abendluft. Tim hingegen führte einen gekonnten Schlag gegen dessen Solarplexus aus und presste ihm damit die Luft aus den Lungen. Taumelnd machte er einige Schritte nach hinten und nahm, nach einer winzigen Atempause, nun Christin ins Visier.

Wie ein wildes Tier brüllte er erzürnt auf, zog ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und ignorierte dabei Struppi, welcher ihn knurrend am Saum seines Gewandes zerrte. Nun war es an ihr sich zu verteidigen und sein Messer tat ihrer Entschlossenheit keinen Abbruch, da sie wusste er würde sie unterschätzen. Allein aus dem Grund, weil sie eine Frau war. Die Sicht war durch die Nacht nicht besonders gut und der Schein des Mondes war an dieser Stelle auch eher spärlich, da die Baumkronen hier so dicht waren, doch es reichte Christin vollkommen aus, um Zezegobahs Bewegungen und sein Messer erkennen zu können.

Tim wollte gerade eingreifen, als Zezegobah mit dem Arm seitlich ausholte um Christin mit dem Messer zu verletzen. Seine Armbewegung zeigte ihr wo lang sie ausweichen musste und es gab ihr gute Chancen ihm danach einen Schlag zu verpassen.

Geschwind duckte sie sich unter seinem Arm hinweg und nutzte seine Verwirrtheit aus, in dem sie wieder nach oben schnellte und ihm dabei mit dem Handballen kräftig gegen das Kinn schlug. Der Schlag hatte Zezegobah nach hinten und direkt in Tims Arme fallen lassen, woraufhin er, ihn nun fest im Griff haltend, in die Hocke ging und den Medizinmann auf dem Boden Platz nehmen ließ. Mit eiskaltem Blick entriss Christin Zezegobah das Messer, welches vom Stamm der Marodi selbst gefertigt war. Wütend sah auch Tim auf den Medizinmann nieder, verstärkte seinen Griff als er versuchte los zu kommen und bemerkte wie Christin sich vor Zezegobah hockte und ihm das kühle und unebene Metall an die Kehle hielt.

Verdanken tat sie Tim viele der Selbstverteidigungstechniken und die Führung von Schusswaffen, da sie ihn vor langer Zeit darum gebeten. Immerhin wollte sie nicht hilflos sein, wenn es brenzlig wurde und damals hatte er das nur zu gern und mit Stolz getan. Einige Dinge hatte sie im Laufe der Abenteuer neu dazugelernt und erweitert und war damit bei weitem besser nicht zu unterschätzen. Zezegobah hatte sie, wie viele vor ihm, unterschätzt und bekam nun die Quittung dafür.

"Wer ist dein Auftraggeber und was sollte dieser jämmerliche Versuch gerade?", zischte sie bedrohlich in die Nacht hinein und hörte Struppi neben sich den Medizinmann anknurren. Er sah sie noch immer mit verblüfften Blick an, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck flehend: "Bitte nicht mich töten. Er heißen Tom und wollen euch töten. Darum er mich schicken, ich euch sollen töten. Er wissen ich euch nicht mögen, aber ich nicht wissen seinen Dingsbums Grund."

Die dunklen Augen Christins suchten die hellen von Tim und fanden sie mit ernsten Blick auf sie gerichtet. Es war nun der Reporter der mit zornigem Ton fragte: "Angemommen du hättest uns getötet, wo würdest du dich danach mit ihm treffen, um es ihn wissen zu lassen?" Tim und Christin wussten sehr genau, dass Zezegobah einen Treffpunkt mit diesem ominösen Tom hatte. Er musste ihm schließlich irgendwie vom Ableben der Beiden berichten.

Zezegobahs Blick wurde resigniert und er seufzte lautlos auf, ehe er Preis gab: "Unten am Fluss stehen großer Baum. Wir ihn nennen Baobapbaum. Dort ich hin kommen soll, wenn ich euch getötet." Auf diese Antwort hin tauschten Christin und Tim einen weiteren Blick miteinander, ehe Tim ihn los ließ und sich erhob. Sie tat es ihrem Mann gleich und ließ von Zezegobah ab, um sich wieder aufzurichten. "Geh zurück zum Dorf.", sagte Tim im ruhigen und doch warnenden Ton an ihn gewand, woraufhin er sich vom Dschungelboden erhob.

Erstaunt keuchte Zezegobah auf, sah Tim ungläubig an und fragte atemlos: "Ihr mich gehen lassen?" Er nickte dem Medizinmann fast unmerklich zu, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und Beide konnten beobachteten wie Zezegobah sich huldvoll verneigte und ein ehrfürchtiges ' _Danke Massa_ ' flüsterte, ehe er sich umwandte und im Dickicht des Dschungels verschwand.

Einen kurzen Moment sahen die Drei ihm nach und schwiegen für einen langen Moment, wobei nur das leise Zirpen von einigen Grillen und der Wind in den Wipfeln zu hören war. Es war Christin die ihre Worte in die eher stille Nacht hinein flüsterte und dabei zu ihrem Geliebten sah: "Wir sollten zurück zu Coco gehen und ihn fragen wo der Baum und Fluss sind. Ihn sollten wir dann besser zum Dorf zurück schicken, denn ich bin ganz stark in der Annahme, dass dies eine längere Nacht wird."

Die blauen Augen des Reporters hatten die ganze Zeit nachdenklich auf ihren geruht und sie erkannte in diesen, dass er ihr bereits in dem Vorhaben und der Annahme zustimmte ohne auch nur genickt oder geantwortet zu haben. "Gut, ich hoffe er kennt diesen merkwürdigen Baum auch und weiß wie man zum Fluss kommt oder wo dieser ist.", seine Bedenken waren durchaus berechtigt, denn Coco war zwar sehr bewandert in der Fauna und Flora des Kongos, doch war er auch noch sehr jung und wirkte auf Christin nicht sehr mit dem Dschungel vertraut. Es wäre bei seiner feigen Art auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn er weder Baum noch Fluss kennen würde, da Beides scheinbar verborgen im gefährlichen Dschungel lag.

Schließlich hatten die Drei sich auf den Rückweg gemacht und erreichten Coco, den Picup und ihr Zelt relativ schnell. Dieses Mal waren sie auch raschen Schrittes gewesen und schlenderten nicht durch den Dschungel, wie zuvor bei ihrem Spaziergang. Coco sah die Beiden lächelnd an und begrüßte Struppi mit einem sanften Streicheln, über dessen Köpfchen. "Coco, wir hätten da einige Fragen und eine Bitte an dich.", begann Tim nun mit ernsterer Miene, sah den Boy dabei ins Gesicht und verschränkte leicht die Arme vor der Brust. In Cocos Blick konnte Christin deutlich erkennen, dass ihm Tim gerade unheimlich war und seine großen Augen wurden ein wenig ängstlich, was sich in seiner etwas zittrigen Stimme widerspiegelte: "J-ja, M-Massa?"

Um ihm die Angst zu nehmen beugte sich Christin nun zu ihm vor, da er vor dem Zelt im Schneidersitz saß. Warmherzig lächelte sie ihn nun an und sagte beruhigend: "Keine Angst. Das ist etwas das Tim und mich betrifft, nun ja, mehr Tim und den Fremden als mich. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass du uns sagen kannst wo der Fluss und der Baobapbaum sind oder?" Deutlich erkannte das Ehepaar wie Coco sich wieder entspannte und doch machte er ein sorgenvolles Gesicht, ehe er ehrlich erwiderte "Ja, ich wissen und euch helfen. Was aber sein Dingsbums Bitte?"

"Du gehst zurück zum Dorf und wirst dort bleiben, bis wir zurück kommen. Das was wir vor haben könnte ein wenig länger dauern.", erklärte Tim nun freundlicher, sah den Jungen mit etwas sanfteren Blick an und atmete auf, als dieser verstehend nickte. An dieser Stelle konnten sie wohl von Glück reden, dass Coco nicht der Tapferste war und deswegen auch nicht darauf pochte mit ihnen zu kommen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dankbar über Cocos Erklärung und seinem Gehorsam, hatten sich Tim, Struppi und Christin mit einem Gewehr bewaffnet auf den Weg zum Baobapbaum gemacht. Irgendwie kam Christin es so vor, als wenn es immer dunkler wurde, je tiefer sie in den Dschungel gingen. Ihr Glück war es, dass die Baumkronen nicht überall so dicht waren und das Licht des Mondes ihren Weg an einigen Stellen erhellte.

Ein stetig lauter werdendes Rauschen leitete sie akustisch durch den Dschungel und ihre Sinne waren geschärft, da sie sich auch vor wilden Tieren in Acht nehmen mussten und auch nicht wussten ob dieser Tom beim Baum wartete oder ob er sie schon vorher beobachtete und verfolgte.

Der Fluss war erreicht und der Baobapbaum war, wie Coco es beschrieben hatte, wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Sonderlich breit war der Fluss nicht und doch spaltete er an dieser Stelle den Dschungel um ein paar wenige Meter. Der Mond konnte so ungehindert mit seinem Silberschein das unruhige Wasser zum Leuchten bringen und den Rest dieses Ortes erhellen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bäumen war der Baobapbaum riesig, sein Stamm war sehr massiv und seine mächtigen Wurzeln ragten über das Ufer des Flusses. Sogar aus dem Erdreich quollen sie wie Geschwüre heraus und boten dabei sogar Lebensraum für Kleintiere und Insekten. Die Krone des Baumes war riesig und ragte weit über den Fluss hinaus, wobei einige seiner Lianen wie Seile zwischen den Ästen hingen. Coco hatte nicht übertrieben mit seiner Beschreibung, dass dieser Baum unheimlich und anmutig zu gleich war.

Genug die majestätische Schönheit dieses Ortes betrachtet, riss sich Christin aus ihrer Faszination heraus und sah sich um. Sie liebte die Natur und fühlte sich ihr zu Land und besonders zu Wasser sehr verbunden, doch das musste sie für den Moment hinter sich lassen. Es war jetzt oberste Priorität Tom zu finden.

"Er ist nicht hier.", kam es etwas verwundert von Tim, der sein Gewehr in den Händen hielt und mit rätselndem Blick umher sah. Struppi suchte schnuppernd am Boden nach einer Fährte, doch ohne den Geruch zu kennen schien es für ihn nicht leicht zu sein Tom unter den vielen anderen und neuen Gerüchen zu identifizieren. "Oh ich bin sehr wohl hier. Auf dem Baum.", ertönte die gehässige Stimme Toms aus den dichten Ästen des Baobapbaums und noch im selben Moment sprang er geschickt hinunter, landete beinahe katzenartig auf seinen Füßen und hatte, tragischer Weise, den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, weswegen er mit einem Faustschlag in die Magengrube und einem weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht Tim zu Boden gehen ließ. Das Gewehr nahm er an sich, wirbelte herum und schlug mit dessen Griff gegen Christins Schläfe, als diese sich auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Mit vernebelten Kopf und heftigem Schädelbrunnen fiel sie rücklings zu Boden und blieb für einen Moment so liegen. Ihr drehte sich alles, der Schmerz betäubte ihren gesamten Körper und jeder noch so kleine Gedanke war wie ein viel zu lautes und unerträgliches Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf. Am Rande hörte sie wie Struppi wütend bellte und Tom sich über ihn beschwerte, ehe dumpfe Schläge zuhören waren und der weiße Hund nur noch kurz jämmerlichen aufjaulte.

Dieser miese Bastard! Einem Menschen weh zu tun war schon schändlich, ihren Mann zu verletzen war unverzeihlich und ein unschuldiges Tier, in diesem Falle Struppi, ließ Christin im Regelfall die Sicherungen durchbrennen. Leider war der Schmerz an ihrer Schläfe so heftig, dass sie nicht mal die Augen öffnen oder den Kopf bewegen konnte. Ein Wunder dass sie davon nicht ohnmächtig geworden war.

Noch immer drehte sich alles, in ihrem Schädel dröhnte es und sie glaubte von diesen Schmerzen wahnsinnig zu werden. Daher konnte sie sich nicht mal wehren, als Tom an ihr rumrüttelte, sie auf dem Bauch rollte und ihre Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen band. Für Christins Geschmack hielt der Schmerz und das Dröhnen schon viel zu lange an und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gefesselt nun keine Hilfe oder gar Gefahr mehr darstellte, wollte sie gegen den Schmerz kämpfen und wenigstens wissen was mit Struppi und Tim passiert war. Mühselig öffnete sie einen Spalt breit ihre Augen und sah nur ein paar Stiefel vor ihrem Gesicht, bis sie auch nur ansatzweise hoch blicken oder heraus finden konnte was mit den Anderen geschehen war spürte sie einen festen Schlag im Nacken.

Alles um sie herum wurde stumm und tiefschwarz.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Ein wenig brummte Christin noch immer der Kopf, als ihr Bewusstsein wieder den Weg in ihre Gedanken zurück fand. Die kühle Nachtluft war der tropischen Hitze gewichen und als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnen konnte hatte der Mond den Platz mit der Sonne getauscht. Unerträgliche Helligkeit, wie ein gleißendes Licht das direkt in ihre Augen strahlte, traf ihren empfindlichen Sehnerv und es dauerte ein paar Wimpernschläge, ehe sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

"Ah wie schön, alle sind wieder wach.", lachte Tom auf und sah dabei selbstgefällig grinsend auf die Drei nieder. Schnell bemerkte Christin, dass er sie mit weiteren Fesseln versehen hatte und ihr schwante Böses. Tim sah voller Zorn zu dem anderen Mann auf und fragte mit deutlicher Verachtung in der Stimme: "Was soll das? Was habe ich Ihnen getan?" Mit je drei Seilen, die jeweils zu Struppis Bauch, Tims und Christins Fesseln an den Händen führten, auf dem Arm kletterte Tom auf den Baobapbaum und befestigte dessen Enden an einem tiefer gelegenen und dicken Ast, welcher fast bis zur Flussmitte ragte.

"Du musst nicht alles wissen, Tim. Es sollte dir reichen zu wissen, dass du hier in Afrika nicht erwünscht bist.", gab er gehässig grinsend von sich und knotete die Seile fest an den Ast, ehe er zurück robbte und den Baum wieder hinab kletterte. Vor den Dreien stehend knurrte Struppi den Mann feindselig an und doch blieb diese Geste von ihm gänzlich ungeachtet. Er schien vollkommen furchtlos ihnen gegenüber geworden zu sein, was wohl dem geschuldet war, dass er die Drei zu hübschen Paketen verschnürt hatte. Das Gewehr hatte Tom selbstverständlich an sich genommen.

"Warum sollen auch Struppi und ich sterben? Sagen Sie es mir, wenn sie schon seine Frage nicht beantworten wollen.", kam es nun mit unwirscher Stimme von Christin, da es für sie keinen Sinn ergab. Er wollte eindeutig ihren Geliebten umbringen und in der Nacht hätte er ihn ohne weiteres erschießen können. Warum machte er sich also die Mühe sie bis zum Tagesanbruch hier liegen zu lassen, sie alle zu fesseln und augenscheinlich später, in den steigenden Fluten des Flusses, zu ertränken?

Toms lautes und amüsiertes Lachen erfüllte die Luft und schreckte dabei einige exotische Vögel aus nahe stehenden Bäumen auf. Er beugte sich diabolisch grinsend zu Christin vor, nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand, zwang sie mit schmerzendem Griff dazu ihn anzusehen und sagte belustigt: "Du scheinst dir deiner Wichtigkeit gar nicht bewusst zu sein." Ihren Kopf wand sie angewidert aus seinem Griff und ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn böse an, während er sich wieder aufrichtete, auf Tim deutete und erklärte: "Er ist eine Gefahr für jeden der andere Ziele als das, so genannte, Gute verfolgt. Du bist mindestens genau so gefährlich wie er. In unseren Kreisen bist du schon sehr lange nicht mehr nur einfach seine Lebensgefährtin, sondern eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung. Es war daher nur logisch, dass ich nicht nur ihn, sondern auch dich umbringe. Der Köter gehört halt zu euch und deswegen wird auch er sterben."

Die Erkenntnis traf Christin wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und sie schluckte hart, als ihr klar wurde was Tom da gerade offenbart hatte. Bis jetzt war sie das Leben in Tims Schatten gewohnt und sie hatte sich darüber nie beschwert, obwohl sie es gelegentlich unfair fand das weder sie noch seine Freunde Erwähnung in den Artikeln anderer Journalisten fanden, wenn er ein Rätsel gelöst hatte.

Unwillkürlich stieg ein wenig Stolz in ihrem Körper auf, denn als Pianistin würde sie nie bekannt werden und auch in den Medien würde sie nie Beachtung als Helferin bei Tims Abenteuern finden. Sie fand jedoch bei den Leuten Beachtung bei denen es weit aus besser angebracht war, als bei irgendwelchen Musikliebhabern oder Medienkonsumenten. Musik gab es jede Menge und auch lokale und weltweite Berühmtheiten gab es zu Hauf, doch Kämpfer für das Gute gab es nicht viele. Zumindest wusste man Nichts von ihnen, außer von Tim. Der Untergrund des Bösen hatte also nicht nur Tim zu seinem obersten Feind erklärt, sondern auch sie und das gefiel Christin verdammt gut. Warum wusste sie nicht und ob der Stolz auf dieses Wissen wirklich angebracht war konnte sie auch nicht sagen, aber Fakt war das die Gangster sich um ihre fiesen Machenschaften sorgten und dass nur wegen Tim und ihr. Der Gedanke gefiel Christin sehr gut, mit ihrem Mann zusammen für das Gute zu stehen und den Ganoven auf die Schliche zu kommen.

"Nun, der Fluss steigt stetig an. Zeit euch los zu werden.", sagte Tom schließlich feststellend und schubste kurz darauf erst Struppi, dann Christin und als letztes Tim in den Fluss. Tims Wut ergriff die Oberhand, weswegen er ihn als elende Kanaille bezichtigte und Tom dies nur zum Lachen brachte. Er winkte den Dreien zu und verschwand schließlich schallend lachend im Dickicht.

Akribisch versuchten sie sich über Wasser zu halten und sich dem unruhigen Fluss anzupassen. "Wir sind erledigt.", gab Tim ungewohnt ängstlich von sich und schien sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben. Die dunklen Augen Christins verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie fauchte den Reporter an: "Hagel und Granaten, reiß dich zusammen Tim. So was will ich gar nicht hören, denn wir haben schon weit Aussichtsloseres erlebt." Das Fluchen, was sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater mitbekommen hatte, ließ Tim erschrocken zu ihr schauen und als sie ihn auch noch rügte wurde sein Blick ein wenig mürrisch.

Allerdings wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder freundlicher, als ihm klar zu werden schien dass sie Recht hatte. Hätte er nach Beispielen verlangt, so hätte sie ihm als bestes Beispiel die Reise zum Mond gegeben. Sie waren zu viele Personen an Bord der Rakete gewesen und der Sauerstoff wurde auf der Rückreise immer weniger, weshalb es damals ungewiss war ob sie die Erde überhaupt lebend wieder erreichten.

"Ich nehme an du hast eine Idee?", erkundigte sich Tim nun zuversichtlicher bei seiner Geliebten und sah sie dabei hoffnungsvoll aus seinen blauen Augen heraus an. Ihre vollen Lippen umspielten ein kleines Lächeln und sie nickte ihm zu, ehe sie ihm antwortete: "Das Flussbett ist wie du an den Füßen merkst nicht besonders tief und unser Henker hat das Seil zu lang gelassen. Ich werde tauchen und versuchen etwas Spitzes zu finden."

Interessiert hatte Tim ihr zugehört, nickte immer wieder leicht und begann nun sicherer zu lächeln. Diese stille Zustimmung ließ Christin ebenfalls lächeln, ehe sie die Luft tief einatmete und auf Tauchgang ging. Das Wasser war zum Glück nicht ganz so trüb, weswegen sie hinter sich riesige Wurzeln des Baobapbaums erkennen konnte. Sie rollte sich geschickt mit dem Rücken Richtung Flussbett, verhackte den Absatz ihrer Pumps an einer Wurzel und konnte gegen die Flussströmung ankommen.

Tom hatte ihnen die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden, jedoch nicht noch zusätzliche Fesseln um den Bauch gelegt, weswegen es Christin möglich war ihre Arme auszustrecken und mit ihren Händen im schlammigen Boden nach etwas Spitzes zu suchen. Es war nicht leicht die Luft in dieser Haltung solange anzuhalten, doch einen kurzen Moment musste sie noch durchhalten. Immerhin hatte sie etwas zu greifen bekommen, dass Spitz genug erschien um die Fesseln zu zerschneiden.

Die Luft entwich vollkommen aus ihren Lungen und ihr Körper zwang sie zum Auftauchen. Ein paar Atemzüge gönnte sie ihren Lungen, ignorierte dabei Tims Frage, ob sie etwas gefunden hätte und holte wieder tief Luft. Erneut unter Wasser und zurück in dieser quälenden Haltung begann sie den spitzen Gegenstand frei zu graben. Zu ihrem erstaunen war er relativ lang und zum Teil aus Holz und zum anderen aus Metall, doch ihr blieb keine Zeit sich zu wundern.

Christins Lungen wurden immer leerer und begannen bereits wieder nach Sauerstoff zu schreien, doch dieses Mal ignorierte sie auch ihren Körper. Ihr begann sich der Brustkorb zusammen zu ziehen und ihr Hals schien dasselbe zu tun, weshalb sie mit einem letzten Kraftakt, mit beiden Händen, an dem Gegenstand zerrte und ihn endlich frei bekam. Es wurde höchste Zeit dass sie auftauchte.

An der Oberfläche keuchte Christin laut auf, atmete hörbar die tropische Luft ein und aus und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, damit sich ihre Lungen mit Sauerstoff füllen und ihr Körper sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

Tim gab ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte und darüber war sie sehr dankbar gewesen. Nun wandte sie ihr Gesicht, welches einen triumphierenden Ausdruck aufwies, ihm zu und sagte feierlich: "Dreh dich um, dann kann ich dich befreien." Er wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen, sondern tat was sie von ihm verlangte. Rücken an Rücken standen sie sich nun gegenüber und strichen kurz einander über die Hände. Trotzdem es dem Finden der Fesseln diente, konnte Christin nicht verhindern dass ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aufstieg.

Mit dem langen und spitzen Gegenstand in der Hand begann sie sich an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen zu machen und binnen weniger Minuten waren die Fesseln so weit beschädigt, dass Tim seine Hände aus diesen heraus schälen konnte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, drehte sich dem Rücken seiner Frau zu, nahm den Gegenstand an sich und befreite sie von den Fesseln.

Kaum hatte er das getan, machte Tim sich daran seinen weißen Fox Terrier zu befreien.

Christin nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zum Ufer zu waten und zurück an Land zu kommen, wobei sie sich die riesigen Wurzeln des Baumes als Ausstiegshilfe nahm. Die Uferwand war recht hoch und auch sehr schlammig, weswegen sie Tim und Struppi dabei half aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Erleichtert bellend und sein nasses Fell schüttelnd, bekundete Struppi seine Glückseligkeit über die Rettung und den guten Ausgang dieser Situation.

Überglücklich zog Tim seine Geliebte in die Arme, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sagte voller Stolz: "Das war großartig, Christin. Du bist die Beste." Genau so glücklich, dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen zu sein, schmiegte sie sich an Tim und legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn.

"Danke.", flüsterte sie ein wenig erschöpft, hielt die Augen geschlossen und fügte aufrichtig hinzu: "Aber ich hab nur getan, was ich in diesem Moment als Richtig erachtet habe." Christin spürte wie Tim ihr Haar küsste, seinen Kopf an ihren lehnte und sanft zu ihr sagte: "Ich weiß und dass macht mich noch stolzer dein Mann sein zu dürfen. Wir ergänzen uns perfekt und es scheint, als gäbe es Nichts und Niemanden der uns klein bekommt. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Engel."

"Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, mein Prinz.", hauchte sie verliebt und dankbar über so viel Lob und Wertschätzung. Zärtlich legte Tim den Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn, hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Genießend schloss Christin die Augen, drängte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn und ließ die Ruhe, Idylle und Liebe für den Augenblick auf sich wirken.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Für eine kurze Weile hatten sie am Fluss gerastet, sich in der heißen Sonne Afrikas etwas die Kleider am Leib trocknen lassen und über das Gesagte und Geschehene nachgedacht. Auf einer der dicken Wurzeln, mit überschlagenen Beinen, sitzend hatte sich Christin den Gegenstand, dem sie ihre Flucht aus dem Wasser verdankten, angesehen. Es war die abgebrochene Spitze eines Speers gewesen und sie ging in der Annahme dass die Einheimischen diese Speere zur Fischjagd, an diesem Fluss, nutzten.

"Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Ganoven mich genau so fürchten wie dich.", brach sie mit nachdenklicher Miene das Schweigen und hörte Tim nun leise lachen, woraufhin sie den Kopf zu ihm wandte. Er saß neben ihr an den Baobapbaum gelehnt, sah aus dem Augenwinkel schmunzelnd zu ihr und entgegnete: "Nicht? Ich habe gedacht du wüsstest es oder hättest es schon längst bemerkt." Christins Gesichtsausdruck wurde sonderbar und sie öffnete den Mund, doch schloss sie ihn wieder ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Stattdessen drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder weg und schaute hinaus auf den Fluss, welcher in der Mittagssonne funkelte und seines Weges floss.

Nebenbei bekam sie mit wie Tim sich etwas vorbeugte, den Augenkontakt zu ihr suchte und verdutzt fragte: "Du hast es wirklich nicht geahnt?" Sie linste zu ihm, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte und die Gegenfrage stellte: "Woher auch? Die Medien erwähnen nach Rätsellösungen, Bandenzerschlagungen und Festnahmen anderer Gangster immer nur dich. Schultze und Schulze sind die Einzigen die genannt werden, wenn man weiß das sie dabei waren. Ansonsten werden Papa, Bienlein und ich nie erwähnt. Es wundert mich daher, dass ich ebenfalls so gefürchtet bin." Definitiv lag keine Eifersucht in ihren Worten, dass nur ihr Mann oder die beiden Detektive in den Medien genannt wurden, denn daran störte sich Christin schon längst nicht mehr. Früher fand sie das zwar ungerecht, doch mittlerweile war sie es gewohnt und auch froh nicht diesen Medienrummel um ihre Person zu haben.

"Medien machen dich nicht zum Ganovenschreck. Sie zeigen nur der Welt, dass du dagegen kämpfst. Nein, meine Nixe, du bist ihre Bedrohung geworden, weil du mich überall hin begleitest, mich immer unterstützt und du dich nicht fürchtest gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Du hast ihnen von Anfang an die Stirn geboten und ihnen gezeigt dass du alles andere als schwach und feige bist.", erklärte Tim seiner geliebten Frau, warum und vor allem wie sie sich in der Verbrecherszene einen Namen gemacht hatte. Er rutschte näher an sie heran, legte von hinten die Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste zärtlich ihre Wange, ehe er ihr verliebt zu säuselte: "Ich kann mir keine stärkere und mutigere Frau an meiner Seite vorstellen, geschweige denn wünschen."

"Oh Tim, das geht mir mit dir ganz genau so und du schmeichelst mir mit deinen Worten. Du bist mein Ein und Alles.", entgegnete sie verlegen, lächelte und legte ihre Hände, die Speerspitze hatte sie fallen gelassen, an seine Unterarme. Den Kopf drehte sie langsam zu ihm und spürte, kaum dass er die Chance dazu hatte, wie er seine Lippen mit ihren verschloss.

Wieder einmal spürte Christin wie stark das Band der Liebe zwischen ihnen war und wie tief ihre Gefühle für einander reichten. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl den perfekten Partner an seiner Seite zu haben. Beide hatten sich in ihren Liebesschwüre oft zugeflüstert, dass sie einander niemals verlieren wollten und dem anderen bis in den Tod folgen würden.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre und sagte nun wieder etwas ernster: "Wir sollten dem Mistkerl besser folgen."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass er noch mal zurück kommt, um zu prüfen ob wir auch wirklich tot sind?", erkundigte sich Christin verdutzt und ging eigentlich davon aus, dass er das tun würde. Zumindest würde sie selbst sicher gehen wollen dass ihre Opfer tot sind, wenn sie ein Gangster wäre. Tim schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf, seufzte leise auf und sagte bedauernd zu ihr: "Nein, für so schlau halte ich ihn nicht. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er glaubt der Fluss hätte seine Arbeit getan und wiegt sich daher nun in Sicherheit. Uns bleibt Nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu suchen." Ihre Blicke wandten sich nach Tims Ansprache Struppi zu und sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass er dessen Geruch nun kannte und ihn finden würde.

"Struppichen, mein Süßer.", lockte Christin ihn mit sanfter Stimme zu sich, woraufhin der Fox Terrier zu ihr hinüber gewackelt kam und sich liebevoll über Kopf und Rücken streicheln ließ. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, sah in seine braunen Augen und bat ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Worten: "Ich weiß du bist der beste Hund auf der ganzen Welt. Tu uns den Gefallen und such Tom, mein Schnäuzelchen." Die Ohren des Hundes spitzten sich und zur Bestätigung ihrer Bitte bellte er ein paar Mal auf. Kurz darauf drückte Struppi die feuchte Hundenase auf den Boden und begann die Fährte von Tom zu suchen.

Er lief ein paar Mal das kleine Uferstück entlang, ehe er alarmiert bellte und weiterhin am Boden schnüffelnd Richtung Dschungel verschwand. Sofort sprangen die Beiden von den Wurzeln des Baobapbaums und folgten Struppi, doch Christin war so frei die Speerspitze wieder aufzuheben und mitzunehmen. Man wusste ja nicht wofür diese gut sein könnte und sollte dieser Tom noch mal zum Angriff über gehen, so hatte sie wenigstens eine kleine Verteidigungswaffe.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. und dich aus vollem Herzen lieben!

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Fußmarsch durch das Dschungeldickicht dauerte gut ein oder sogar knapp zwei Stunden, es kam Christin jedenfalls sehr lang vor, bis Struppi geschützt hinter einem großen Busch stehen blieb und zu dem Ehepaar aufsah. Beide waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben und hatten es ihm gleich getan sich hinter dem großen Busch zu verstecken. Vorsichtig linsten die Drei am Busch vorbei und sahen Tom auf einem umgekippten und bereits mit Moos überwucherten Baumstamm sitzen.

Er hielt einen Brief in der Hand und sah kurz darauf auf seine Armbanduhr, wobei es aussah als wäre der Brief schon älter. Sie beobachteten wie er den Brief zurück in den geknautschten Briefumschlag steckte und ihn in die Potasche seiner Hose stopfte. Gähnend erhob er sich nun und streckte sich genüsslich, wobei Christin einen kleinen Rest Seil auf dem Baumstamm bemerkte. Sie machte den Reporter darauf aufmerksam und machte ein paar Gesten, dass er sich auf Tom stürzen und ihn zu Fall bringen sollte, möglichst auf den Bauch. Tim verstand worauf seine Frau hinaus wollte, grinselte sie an und nickte ihr verstehend zu.

Ganz eindeutig fühlte Tom sich unbeobachtet und in absoluter Sicherheit, da er sich nicht gerade vorsichtig verhielt. Das war selbstverständlich ihr Vorteil und Tim nutzte diesen aus. Er sprang aus dem Gebüsch und stürzte auf Tom zu, dieser war so voller Ruhe dass er die Gefahr erst bemerkte, als Tim bereits hinter ihm war und ihn mit einem geschickten und festen Tritt in die Kniekehlen auf den Boden fallen sah und kurz darauf, mit dem Knie in dessen Rücken drückend, über ihn triumphierte.

Mit aller Macht versuchte der Mann sich vom Boden zu erheben und Tim los zu werden, wobei er mit den Armen ruderte und mit den Beinen strampelte. Fest griff Tim nun in seinen Nacken, drückte seinen Kopf in den feuchten Gras bewachsenen Boden und sagte unwirsch: "Du solltest ruhig bleiben, sonst muss ich dir noch mehr weh tun." Protestierende Laute kamen von Tom, der sich seinem Schicksal absolut nicht ergeben wollte und doch gab er plötzlich Ruhe, denn Struppi stand die Zähne gefletscht vor seinem Gesicht und knurrte ihn böse an.

Etwas im Hintergrund hatte sich Christin das Spektakel angesehen und war stolz auf ihren Mann gewesen. Außerdem kam sie nicht drum herum ihn ein wenig anzuhimmeln, denn sie liebte und fand es jedes Mal sehr heldenhaft, wenn er Ganoven bezwang.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf Tim, dem Gangster und Struppi zu und glitt neben dem weißen Hund und vor Toms Gesicht in die Hocke. Kurz sah sie zu ihrem Mann, der schon fleißig dabei war ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zu binden und dass sehr sorgfältig. Wieder blickten ihre braunen Augen zu Tom und dieses Mal lächelte sie gehässig, ehe sie mit honigsüßer Stimme fragte: "Freust du dich gar nicht uns zu sehen?"

Entsetzt sah er zu ihr auf, aber antwortete nicht, wobei das Entsetzen seine Züge schnell wieder verließ und Zorn an dessen Stelle trat. Ein fasziniertes und leises ' _Oh._ ' drang von Tim an Christins Ohren, woraufhin sie zu ihm sah und feststellte dass er den Brief gefunden hatte. "Betrifft Reporter Tim und dessen Frau. Nein, das ist ja interessant.", gab ihr Mann gespielt begeistert von sich, blieb über Tom gebeugt und hielt ihn weiterhin mit der Hand ihm Nacken und dem Knie im Rücken am Boden.

Er reichte den Umschlag Christin und bat sie mit einem neckischen Zwinkern: "Lies ihn bitte vor, du siehst ich bin ein wenig beschäftigt." Schmunzelnd nahm sie ihn entgegen, blickte kurz den anderen Mann an und bemerkte in seinem Gesicht den blanken Hass. An dessen störte sie sich jedoch nicht weiter, denn dieser Hass beruhte definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit. Schweigend entfaltete sie nun den Brief, räusperte sich leicht und las anschließend vor: "Reporter Tim und seine Frau müssen beseitigt werden. Treffen uns nach der Vollmondnacht am frühen Abend in Vallaballa. Treffpunkt die große Palme am Pub ' _Zum Wasserloch_ '. Enttäusche AC nicht."

Ihre dunklen Augen wandten sich Tim zu und sie sagte ein wenig atemlos: "Das Treffen ist Morgen. Wir müssen nach Vallaballa und zwar umgehend."

"Du hast Recht, aber zu erst will ich wissen wer AC ist.", antwortete Tim seiner Frau und schaute anschließend zu Tom, doch dieser knurrte nur. Ein wenig ungehalten drückte Tim sein Knie in dessen Rücken und murrte: "Sag schon." Schmerzerfüllt keuchte der Mann unter ihm auf, sah aus dem Augenwinkel voller Wut zu ihm hoch und nuschelte durch das Gras: "Ich weiß es nicht. Der Mann den ich treffen soll weiß wer AC ist. Ich durfte es nicht wissen."

Auf Tims sonst so feinen Gesichtszügen lag ungewohnter Zorn und doch blitzte ein zufriedenes Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen auf, weshalb er von Tom runter ging und ihn an den Fesseln unsanft hochzog.

Wieder stehend und doch nicht frei sah der Mann seine Feinde an, hob unwirsch eine Braue und spottete: "Und lasst ihr mich jetzt hier im Dschungel zurück und überlasst mich so meinem Schicksal?" Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus sah Christin argwöhnisch funkelnd zu dem Mann auf, hob die Schultern und gestand: "Ginge es nach mir, dann ja." Fassungslos sah er sie an und schien nun gar nicht mehr so taff und angriffslustig zu sein, wie vor wenigen Sekunden. Tom öffnete sogar den Mund und wollte, davon ging sie aus, protestieren, doch sie war schneller und schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Mein Mann jedoch ist ein Idealist und Vergeltung liegt ihm fern. Ich folge daher seinem guten Beispiel, weswegen wir dich in Vallaballa der Polizei übergeben werden."

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Toms Gesicht ab, während Tim seine Geliebte sanftmütig ansah. Er kannte ihre impulsive und ein wenig rachsüchtige Art nur zu gut. In der Haddock Familie war besonders Cholerik und Impulsivität etwas das fast jedes Familienmitglied, mal mehr und mal weniger ausgeprägt als Charaktereigenschaft aufwies. Christin wusste dass Tim stolz auf sie war, dass sie ihrer Vergeltung immer weniger bis gar nicht mehr nach kam. Ihre verbalen Wutausbrüche und ihre impulsiven Reaktionen waren das Einzige, dass er ihr nie austreiben konnte. Sie war immerhin eine waschechte Haddock.

Schließlich entdeckte Tim sein Gewehr hinter dem Baumstamm liegen, hob es hoch und legte es direkt an. Eiskalt sah er zu Tom und wies ihn an: "Dreh dich um und folge ihr. Wenn du Mätzchen machst, dann drück ich ab." Der Ausdruck des Mannes spiegelte den absoluten Argwohn wieder und nur mit widerwilligem Blick gehorchte er dem Reporter.

Christin ging voran und orientierte sich dabei hauptsächlich an der Sonne und versuchte Richtung Nordosten zu laufen, da in dieser Richtung der Rand des Dschungels lag. Von dort aus würde es ein Leichtes sein zurück zum alten Rastplatz zu gelangen. Hoffnung stieg in ihr auf, dass der Picup mit ihrer Fotoausrüstung und dem Zelt noch an Ort und Stelle stand. Sollte ihr hoffen sich erfüllen, so würde es ziemlich schnell gehen zurück zum Dorf der Marodi zu kommen, Coco abzuholen und ihre Fahrt nach Vallaballa fortzusetzen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tatsächlich hatte das Auto die ganze Zeit am alten Rastplatz gestanden und es hatte, nach genauerer Überprüfung, gar nichts gefehlt. Nur ein paar Krabbelkäfer und Spinnen hatten es sich im Inneren und zwischen den Taschen bequem gemacht, aber sonst war der Wagen nach wie vor fahrtüchtig. Gut gesichert hatten sie Tom, wieder einmal, auf der Ladefläche ihres Picups zurück gelassen und waren zum Dorf gefahren, wo Coco sie gerade zu sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte.

Er war so froh gewesen, dass er nicht nur Struppi fest knuddelte, sondern auch Christin und Tim kurz und herzlich umarmte. Im Dorf hatten sie den frühen Abend und die Nacht verbracht, wobei Häuptling Ruma Ruma so frei war und Wachen vor der Hütte des Gefangenen, Tim und Christin waren gnädig und hatten Tom in eine Hütte führen lassen, postieren ließ. Erst nach einem üppigen Frühstück hatten sie sich, am nächsten Tag, erneut vom Häuptling und seinem Gefolge verabschiedet.

Zu viert in der Fahrerkabine sitzend, fuhren sie mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht nach Vallaballa. Sie fuhren sogar an ihrem Resort vorbei, welches ein Stück außerhalb von Kongos Hauptstadt Brazzaville lag.

Ein wenig Wehmut hatte Christin durchzuckt, als sie es aus der Ferne betrachtet hatte, doch diese war wieder schnell verflogen, als sie daran dachte wie abenteuerlich die Flitterwochen bisher waren und dass die bisherigen Erlebnisse sie und Tim wieder ein Stückchen mehr verbunden hatte.

Vallaballa erreichten sie am frühen Nachmittag und parkten den Picup neben der hiesigen Polizeistation. Man erkannte Tim sofort und empfing ihn, sowie Struppi, Christin und sogar Coco herzlich. Tom hatten sie ihnen direkt mitgebracht und nach dem Tim kurz geschildert hatte was er ihnen bereits angetan hatte und noch antun wollte, sperrten ihn die Polizisten augenblicklich in eine der Zellen, welche im hinteren Bereich der Polizeistation lag. Von nun an war das Schicksal des Gangsters den Beiden vollkommen egal, denn sie hatten ihre Pflicht getan und ihn im gesunden Zustand dort abgeliefert wo er hingehörte.

Die verbleibende Zeit, bis zum frühen Abend nutzten Tim, Struppi, Christin und Coco relativ gut, in dem sie sich in Vallaballa ein wenig umsahen und über dem Markt schlenderten. Vor allem Tim und Christin waren über ein gekommen, dass Tim auf keinen Fall ohne Verkleidung auftauchen sollte. "Auf jeden Fall brauch ich einen falschen Bart.", stellte der Reporter nachdenklich fest, wobei ihm seine Frau nickend beipflichtete und ihm kurz darauf sachte durch sein rotes Haar strich. Auf ihre Geste hin sah er sie sanftmütig an und hörte ihrem Vorschlag zu: "Eine Mütze solltest du auch tragen. Deine Frisur und Haarfarbe sind sehr verräterisch." Die Gangster wussten allesamt nur zu gut wie Tim aussah und deswegen war Christin mehr als überzeugt, dass eine Mütze von Nöten sei. Nun war es Tim der ihr nickend zustimmte, den Arm um ihre Taille legte und mit ihr seinen Weg über den Markt fortsetzte. Gemeinsam hielten sie nach einem Stand mit Mützen Ausschau und jemand der falsche Bärte oder Ähnliches verkaufte.

Nach längerem Suchen hatte Coco etwas aufgetrieben, dass man als falschen Bart durchgehen lassen konnte. Es war, wie Coco behauptete, Reste von Teppichfransen die er von einem Teppichhändler geschenkt bekommen hatte. Die Fransen würden sie schon noch ein bisschen zu Recht arbeiten und später auf etwas Klebeband befestigen. Christin hoffte dass sie die dazu nötigen Utensilien im Auto hatten. Auch eine Mütze war endlich gefunden, welche das Aussehen einer Zeitungsjungenmütze besaß. Zufrieden mit der Ausbeute hatten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Picup gemacht und wollten diesen beim Pub parken.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war soweit und Christin hatte die Teppichfransen erfolgreich in die Form eines Schnauzbartes gebracht und das Klebeband mit eben diesen sorgfältig und vorsichtig an Tims Oberlippe befestigt. Auch die Mütze trug er bereits, während seine Kleidung wie immer adrett und schick war. Die Ärmel des weißen Hemdes hatte er hochgekrempelt und ansonsten trug er wie eh und je seine braunen Hosen, die schwarzen Socken und die dunkelbraunen Schuhe. Auf seinen hellblauen Pullover hatte er verzichtet und ihn im Picup zurück gelassen.

"Hoffentlich das klappen.", sagte Coco ein wenig besorgt, knibbelte nervös an seinen Fingern und beobachtete die Beiden, wobei ihm Struppi mit einem leisen Laut zustimmte.

Tief ihrem Mann in die Augen blickend, atmete Christin tief durch und teilte die Sorge des Boy. "Das wird schon gut gehen.", versuchte sie sich selbst und auch Coco sowie Struppi mit ihren zuversichtlichen Worten zu beruhigen. Sie hoffte dass ihre Stimme auch diese Zuversicht ausdrückte und nicht ihre Sorge, da sie Tim nicht spüren lassen wollte dass sie ein wenig zweifelte.

Ganz eindeutig hatte sie die Gabe des Reporters, sie zu durchschauen, wieder einmal unterschätzt, da er sachte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihr einen innigen Kuss schenkte. Nur wenige Herzschläge hielt der süße Kuss an.

Tim sah ihr anschließend erneut tief in die Augen und versprach ihr: "Alles wird gut gehen, mein Engel." "Ich vertraue dir.", erwiderte sie liebevoll, lächelte ihn an und ließ ihn sich von ihr lösen, ehe er sich schweigend umwandte und den Parkplatz verließ.

Coco, Struppi und Christin sahen ihm einen Augenblick nach, wie er sich zum Treffpunkt, an der großen Palme neben dem Pub ' _Zum Wasserloch_ ', begab und einige Minuten später lässig am Stamm der Palme lehnte und auf den Kontaktmann wartete. Versteckt im Wagen schauten Struppi, Christin und Coco gebannt durch die Rückscheibe und beobachteten wie sich ein kleinerer, dickerer und älterer Mann mit einem Gewehr geschultert Tim näherte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Hey... psst... bist du Tom?", ertönte die krächzende Stimme des älteren Herrn, welcher sich Tim nicht gerade unauffällig genähert hatte. Seine Rolle als Tom spielend sah der Reporter aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm, drückte sich vom Stamm ab, straffte sich und antwortete mit tief verstellter Stimme: "Ja, der bin ich." Der Ältere wirkte auf Tim sehr erfreut und war sogar so blauäugig sein Gewehr an den Stamm der Palme zu lehnen.

Leise und fies kicherte der Mann, sah erwartungsvoll in Tims Gesicht und fragte neugierig: "Und sind Tim und Christin tot?" Der Reporter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und murrte: "Sonst wäre ich nicht hier." Erfreut lachte der Ältere auf, klopfte ihm die Schulter und gluckste: "Gute Arbeit, Tom. Der Boss wird dir das nicht vergessen." Fast unmerklich nickte Tim ihm zu, legte den Kopf leicht schräg und wollte nun wissen: "Und? Wie geht es nun weiter?"

"Ich werde allen gleich die frohe Botschaft telegrafieren. Außerdem findet heute nach Mitternacht, zur Besprechung weiterer Vorgehensweisen, außerhalb von Vallaballa, in einer kleinen Hütte, eine Konferenz statt.", erzählte der ältere Herr freudig und wirkte auf Tim generell sehr redselig, wobei ihm diese Information eines weiteren Treffens sehr in die Arme spielte.

"Aber erzähl doch Mal, Tom. Wie hast du die Beiden abgemurkst?", hatte die Neugier den Mann gepackt, woraufhin Tim einen Augenblick aus der Fassung gebracht wurde. Nun würde er seine Kreativität nutzen müssen, um sich spontan etwas aus den Fingern zu saugen. "Das war so...", schindete der Reporter Zeit und dachte angestrengt nach, ehe sein Blick auf das Gewehr am Stamm fiel. Sofort kam ihm eine zündende Idee und er begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen: "Ich habe mich als ihr Freund ausgegeben und mich ihnen als Ranger für ihre Safari angeboten." Voller Begeisterung hörte der Ältere ihm zu und sagte hin und wieder leise Dinge wie ' _toll'_ oder ' _gut, gut_ '.

"Tim war so naiv sein Gewehr an einen Baum zu lehnen, also schnappte ich es mir. So wie dieses hier.", fuhr er locker mit seiner Geschichte fort, griff rasch nach dem Gewehr am Stamm und beobachtete wie der Mann sich immer mehr freute und dem Höhepunkt der Geschichte entgegen fieberte. Jedoch wurde er etwas hektisch, als Tim das Gewehr nahm und grunzte: "Hey hey, das ist mein Gewehr."

"Na und? Ich will es dir ja nur zeigen.", murrte der Reporter den Älteren an, woraufhin dieser sich wieder entspannte und erneut gebannt lauschte. Tim nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und brachte seine kleine Anekdote auf den Höhepunkt: "Und dann hab ich sie Beide nieder geschlagen und zwar so!" Er hatte kaum den Satz beendet, als er mit dem Griff des Gewehrs den Älteren gegen den Kopf schlug und zusehen konnte wie dieser zu Boden ging.

Von der Mütze und dem falschen Bart trennte Tim sich rasch und war dankbar, dass er seine Stimme nicht mehr verstellen musste. Mütze und Bart in die Hosentasche gestopft, hockte er sich, das Gewehr fest in der Hand haltend, vor dem Mann gehockt und verpasste ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen, damit dieser wieder zur Besinnung kam. Als dieser endlich wieder die Augen öffnete und den Reporter vor sich erkannte entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge und ein entsetztes ' _Tim_ ' verließ seine Lippen.

Frech grinsend nickte er ihm zu und sagte triumphierend: "Wie er leibt und lebt."

"Deine Frau...", begann der Mann keuchend und doch schnitt Tim ihm das Wort ab: "Es geht ihr bestens." Nun wurde sein Blick finster und auch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Bedrohliches, als er ihn fragte: "Und nun raus mit der Sprache. Wer ist der Boss und was sollte das Attentat auf mich und meine Frau?"

Resigniert und sichtlich erschüttert über die Wende dieser Situation, seufzte der Mann auf und erzählte Tim was er wissen wollte: "Es ist Al Capone, der Gangsterboss des Chicagoer Untergrunds. Er wollte die hiesige Diamantenproduktion an sich reißen und als er von Ihrer Reise erfuhr, glaubte er Sie und Ihre Frau wären ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Aus dem Grund wollte er Sie Beide los werden."

Tim hatte sehr genau zugehört und hatte leicht verstehend genickt, ehe der Mann, redselig wie er war, weiter plapperte: "Die Konferenz heute Nacht sollte Aufschluss darüber geben wie weit die Übernahme bisher war. Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass Tom gescheitert ist." Tims Lippen verließ ein belustigtes Lachen, da er doch tatsächlich so naiv war und glaubte er würde ihn gehen lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu dem Mann: "Sie wohl kaum. Sie werden mich schön zur Polizeistation begleiten und ihrem Freund Tom Gesellschaft leisten. Wagen Sie es nicht zu fliehen, sonst knallt's." Gehorsam und geknickt erhob sich der ältere Herr vom Boden und ließ sich, mit dem Lauf vom Gewehr im Rücken, von Tim zur Polizeistation bringen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Voller Glückseligkeit und Erleichterung war Christin ihrem geliebten Mann in die Arme gefallen, nach dem sie den Picup vor der Polizeistation geparkt hatte. Genauestens hatte sie zusammen mit Coco und Struppi beobachtet wie der Reporter vorgegangen war und sie war unglaublich stolz auf ihn gewesen. Mit den neuen Informationen hatte er sowohl die Polizei, als auch Christin versorgt und diese war erstaunt, was sie Beide wieder einmal aufgedeckt hatten. Tim hatte ihr auch erklärt, dass sie und die Polizei diese kleine Konferenz stören und die Gangster gefangen nehmen wollten. Neue Zuversicht hatte Christin gepackt und sie war überzeugt, dass es relativ einfach werden würde die Ganoven auffliegen zu lassen.

Kurz nach Mitternacht war es soweit.

Tim, Christin und die Polizei stürmten die Hütte und nahmen alle Bösewichte fest, sogar einige von Al Capones Drahtziehern konnten sie gefangen nehmen. Von der Polizei geehrt und mit absoluter Zufriedenheit hatten sich Tim, Struppi, Christin und Coco auf den Rückweg zum Resort gemacht, wo sie erst Mal richtig ausschlafen wollten, denn Schlaf hatten sie in den vergangenen Tagen am aller wenigsten gehabt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Epilog

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die folgenden Tage waren herrlich ruhig und voller Entspannung gewesen, so dass Christin doch einen Funken Hoffnung schöpfte, dass das Böse auch mal eine Pause brauchte. In vollen Zügen hatte sie die vergangenen Tage hier im Resort mit Tim und Struppi genossen. Sie hatten es sich die Tage am Pool und an der Bar bequem gemacht. Waren schick Essen gewesen und hatten sogar schon zwei Fotosafaris gemacht.

Natürlich kam ihre Liebe und Zweisamkeit nicht zu kurz, da sie sich auch die Zeit nahmen und ihr Hotelzimmer über Stunden hinweg nicht verließen. Um ehrlich zu sein, so hatte sie sich ihre Flitterwochen mit Tim vorgestellt. Eine Mischung aus Romantik und Abenteuer, ganz ohne Verbrecher und es schien so als wenn selbst die letzten Tage ihrer Flitterwochen absolute Ruhe, Idylle und Zweisamkeit versprachen.

Zur Zeit standen Christin, Struppi und Tim an der Rezeption und gaben ihren Zimmerschlüssel ab, denn sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zur Löwensafari aufmachen und sie filmen sowie fotografieren. Gut gelaunt und vergnügt schien es Nichts zu geben, dass die Laune des Ehepaares trügen konnte, bis ein Pilot an sie heran trat und sich höflich erkundigte: "Entschuldigung, sind sie Herr Tim?"

Der Reporter und auch seine Frau wandten sich dem Herrn neugierig zu, woraufhin auch Struppi seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lenkte. Leicht nickend und mit einem fragenden ' _Ja_ ' wartete Tim darauf was der Pilot ihm zu sagen hatte. "Großartig, ich hatte Sie schon gesucht. Sie sollen zusammen mit Ihrer Frau nach Europa zurück kommen, da Sie dort dringend gebraucht werden.", erklärte er freundlich und doch ein wenig drängend, wobei das Herz Christins schwermütig wurde. Dennoch hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, nach dem der Pilot geendet hatte, angefreundet dass die Pflicht wieder rief und es wieder Rätsel zu lösen gab.

Lachend legte Tim nun den Arm um Christins Taille, zog sie nah an sich heran und sagte entschuldigend zu dem Pilot: "Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun." Verwirrt sah Christin zu ihrem Geliebten auf, blieb an ihn gelehnt und hörte den Anderen fragen: "Wichtigeres?" Mit einem freudigem Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte Tim, streichelte über Christins Seite und entgegnete: "Ja, die Flitterwochen mit meiner Frau genießen."

Ohne eine Reaktion oder Antwort des Piloten abzuwarten, wandte Tim sich mit Christin an seiner Seite um und ging mit ihr Richtung Ausgang. Noch immer verwirrt sah sie den Reporter an, hob eine Braue und fragte ihn erst vor dem Hoteleingang ungläubig: "Du lehnst ein neues Abenteuer ab?" Tim nahm Christin nun fest in seine Arme, strich über ihren Rücken und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr langes und braunes Haar, ehe er sie verliebt anlächelte.

Auch sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt, sah ihm in die Augen und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. Doch diese blieb aus. Stattdessen verschloss er ihre Lippen ganz sachte mit seinen und küsste sie voller Liebe und Sanftheit.

Erst mehrere Herzschläge später löste er den Kuss, sah erneut tief in ihre braunen Augen und antwortete endlich: "Weißt du, unsere Liebe und Ehe ist mein größtes Abenteuer und ich möchte diese kostbare und ruhige Zeit, die wir hier noch haben, mit dir vollkommen auskosten. Du bist mir tausend Mal wichtiger, als irgendwelche Rätsel und Abenteuer. Außerdem habe ich dir am Altar mein Versprechen geben; _So lange ich lebe, werde ich an deiner Seite sein und dich aus vollem Herzen lieben._ Da lass ich mich doch nicht von ein paar Rätseln von dir weg locken."

Ihr Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und ihre Wangen färbten sich bei seinen Worten ganz rötlich, ehe sie ihn glücklich drückte und ihm zuflüsterte: "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Tim. Du bist der Allerbeste."

"Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, Christin. Und du weißt doch; _für meine große Liebe nur das Beste_.", raunte er liebevoll gegen ihre Lippen und raubte ihr anschließend erneut einen Kuss, dieses Mal jedoch viel leidenschaftlicher.

Überglücklich und zufrieden gab sie sich dem Kuss ihres Mannes hin, schmiegte sich dabei eng an ihn und genoss die Tatsache, dass er sie jedem Abenteuer vorzog. Abenteuer waren schön und gut, doch die vergangene Zeit hatte dem Ehepaar gezeigt, dass ihre Liebe ein viel größeres und schöneres Abenteuer war, als alle Abenteuer dieser Welt zusammen. Die Geschehnisse hatten sie noch enger zusammen geschweißt und einander noch besser verstehen lassen.

Es war nun noch deutlicher für sie Beide zu spüren als vorher schon und zwar dass sie für einander geschaffen waren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
